Lelouch of the Awakening
by TheLaughin9Man
Summary: When Lelouch chose to create the world anew, he didn't realize part of the job would be to protect it. When he cradles something so fragile in cold hands, will the weight of the world drag  him down, or will Lelouch sacrifice his humanity?
1. Chapter 1 Difference for Darkness

* My first Fic in awhile...I write rather quickly If there are any errors, please tell me.

**Chapter 01. Turn 01. -Difference for Darkness-**

* * *

Lelouch fell into darkness, certain his death had just occurred.

"I wonder what awaits me in the hell I've earned myself..."

* * *

His eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room he was laying in. He vaguely remembered himself dying by Suzaku's hands earlier, his friend in the guise of Zero...thrusting a blade through his gut. Looking over, he found this bed was close to a window, curtains haphazardly drawn. No light seemed to come in, so he assumed it was sometime in the night. In the other direction, he found a young man's room. It was rather clean, and well organized, just like Lelouch would keep his room. As his attention turned from it, a thought in his head told him the room was his and had been for a number of years. But these memories felt alien to him. He had memories of Ashford and living virtually alone with Nunnaly...But he also had memories of living in an apartment with his sister and another...a younger brother.

He was alarmed at this increasing conflict of memories...The Black Nights...Zero...C.C...Geass...The Britannian Empire...Nightmare frames...They all seemed so far away now. But a new set of memories was quickly coming to him...This world had no Nightmares...Zero didn't exist...and America and Japan were the two super powers after the last world war.

He quickly dismissed his memories' disarray as a fluke caused by a dream, but a heaviness on his chest caused him to open his eyes just as he closed them again. He lifted his head slightly to look down. A pile of greenish hair was visible, and this was the only clue he needed to figure out who it was. The young man ran his hand through her long hair, evoking a response. She moved a little, as though stretching her body.

"Lelouch..." She gently cooed his name as she awoke. He smiled at this.

"C.C..." He replied back, a slight smile developing on his lips. Her eyes met his.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by my initials?" She sounded slightly agitated, but a grin was on her face nontheless. " Call me by my first name only!"

"..."

Lelouch gently spoke her name, causing the girl to giggle a bit and for him to shudder at this.

"You allways say it just right..." Her golden eyes were bright and alive in the darkness of the room.

"I'm wide awake now and it looks like you are too...shall we continue?" She asked, with a devious smile on her face. Lelouch was suddenly confused.

"Continue what?" He asked sitting up. She sat up across the bed, a blanket wrapped around her. Lelouch noticed a slight chill all over his body. Looking down, he realized why he was so terribly cold.

"WHY AM I NAKED?" He declared out of shock, looking for something to cover himself with. He found the pillow he had previously been lying on, and used it to cover the parts of him he considered private.

"It wasn't that big of deal six hours ago..." C.C. said, her face turning to one of agitation. She dropped the blankets around herself, revealing her body to him.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED? He nearly yelled again. She put her face to her palm, shaking her head at the rediculousness that was Lelouch Lamprouge.

"Are You O.K.?" She asked, suddenly seeming a little concerned. The purple eyed teen quickly gathered his wits, suddenly realizing the logical thing to do was go allong with the situation.

"Yea, I'm fine..I just had a bad dream, thats all." He gave a smile, trying to reassure her. Her concern turned into a smile as well. She leaned in from across the bed, her lips coming to his. He was surprised at first, but as the sensation took over, he relaxed, and felt a sudden relief from all his confusion.

* * *

"Wake up, idiot!" C.C. shook him for a moment. "We're going to be late!"

Lelouch shot up at the thought of being late. He glanced by C.C. as she was frantically grabbing clothing.

"And Remember, You have to pick up Nunnaly and Rollo today! They get back from their school trip at 4!" She reminded him as he passed. He nodded, taking note of it.

Thoughts of himself being emperor flashed through his mind for a moment, but he quickly dismissed them, trying to focus on the day ahead. He made his way to the bathroom, hoping to grab a quick shower. C.C. trailed behind him.

"We don't have time for each of us to take a shower." She pointed out. Lelouch stopped at the door to the bathroom at this, but she continued walking by. Only when she noticed he wasn't following any more did she stop as well.

"What are you doing? Come on!" She dragged him into the bathroom as well, and started to undress. Lelouch felt a wave of embarassment come over him, but quickly recovered, realizing what she intended was something simple. He nervously undressed too, and soon both of them were in the shower together.

"Whats with you today?" She asked, more concern in her voice than anything else, "Last night I told you I had never met a man so sure of himself..." The tinge of sarcasm in her voice wasn't taken lightly by lelouch. As he stood behind her, washing her hair, his bravery returned to him, and he felt a swell of pride.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She asked, feeling his teeth slightly bite her neck. His hands slowly wrapped around her. His lips hovered above her neck now, and it became apparent what he was in the mood for.

"When we woke up last night...is this what you wanted to continue?" He asked. A smile broke out on her face, hearing his voice again. It was like something had returned to him.

"This sounds more like the Lelouch I know...Not afraid of taking risks...because he usually has a plan to save himself and the rest of the world...thats you." C.C. replied, relieved that he was back to normal.

He snickered at the thought. "I suppose it is." He turned her around quickly and forcibly, kissing her in one fluid movement. As their lips locked, the sound of running water could only be heard, and a peice of heaven was shared between them.

"We're going to be late for school definitely now..." She laughed.

* * *

"Some plan..." She huffed as both of them collapsed into their chairs, "Running...that was your plan? Something is still wrong with you today..."

"We got here on time, didn't we?" Lelouch replied. Both of their heads lay on their desks, each one with sweat on their brow. Their eyes met in some strange moment and they found themselves beaming at each other.

"Barely making it these days?" A familiar voice asked. The blond girl that over looked them was that of Milly Ashford, nicknamed "madam prez" over using the title in any formality.

"Mr. Indecisive here decided he wanted to take care of some loose ends at the last minute." C.C. pointed at Lelouch as she spoke. Milly smiled at Lelouch as he lifted his head off of his desk.

Lelouch found himself wandering in and out of attention as classes passed. C.C. was the one he found himself glancing at the most. She quickly and efficiently took notes as a normal student, and allways was the one who supplied the best answer to the professor, sometimes even contradicting Lelouch's answers.

In any case...This wasn't the C.C. he remembered. She wasn't ever his classmate, and she wasn't ever as bubbly as she seemed to be. In any case, he had already noticed that her geass mark was completely gone...and no trace of it existed, nor did she seem immortal or eternally young in any way...but the only ways he could think to test that out involved waiting and seeing if she aged...or attempting to kill her, and the second option was out of the question.

* * *

**Later that day...**

To him, he was really alone in this world.

He had declined to play soccer with everyone else. The sun sat on the horizon as he watched Nunnaly, Suzaku, Euphemia, Rollo, C.C., and others enjoy a soccer game together. The hill he stood on was rather commanding and he could easily see everyone else.

Simply...He didn't belong here. The weight of his sins should have dragged him to hell. And yet, he was in heaven. He couldn't help but shed a tear as he noticed everyone looking up to him occasionally, each one in their own glances, giving him a smile, that he quickly returned.

They all knew he was troubled.

"Having a good time?" A voice asked from behind. Lelouch turned to see a man in a striped hat with blond hair , a walking cain and a tradition pair of wooden shoes...He looked out of place somehow.

"Of course not...Your not having a good time...Lelouch Lamprouge is miserable in the afterlife."

Lelouch listened to him, not dejecting anything he said. Something inside told him this man knew what was going on.

"Well...this isn't really the afterlife...this is more of...a dream...its your own world." The man continued.

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked.

"Indeed."

Lelouch scoffed. " I thought as much."

"This world is but an illusion. I'm sorry to inform you, but you have unfinished business in the world of humans. You have much to do."

This evoked a laugh from the young man. "I guess there really is no rest for the wicked."

The man in the hat smiled. "You think too little of yourself. I believe that in the end, if one wants, they can shape their own life. You should know that beyond one existence is another, and a world of dreams and adventures awaits even in death. You have simply done enough in your world...well.." The man yawned, " The next life that awaits you has decided that we are too busy with our own affairs, with rogues in our ranks, war, and dishevel...that we need someone to keep the living world in check for awhile longer."

"How long is awhile?" Lelouch asked, as his friends continued playing. His eyes watched them as he listened for a response.

"Oh...it could be a few months...years...or centuries..." He said "Centuries" as though it was casual, and not a ridiculous amount of time, "You really don't have a choice. I'll be returning you soon I suppose."

And with that, the man was gone.

* * *

**The Following Night**

"Lelouch...will you save me?" C.C. asked. Lelouch was confused at first. She was talking in her sleep. Not unusual for her.

"Cute." The man appeared once more, his familiar hat atop his blonde hair, his figure visible in the darkness of Lelouch's room.

Lelouch gently exited the bed, quietly leaving her there. He looked down at her with a smile.

"Is It time?" Lelouch asked, his eyes fixed on her still, a warm look on his face.

"Indeed it is. Before we go...a word of warning...", He sighed a moment before continuing, " While this world is just a dream of yours, it doesn't make the people here any less real. I'm certain that the people here care about you as much as you care about them...I suppose the real question is...will you save her?"

Lelouch's face turned to confusion for a second, but it was too late to ask the cryptic meaning of the man's last statement. the world vanished, and he felt his form traveling.

He passed through time and space, over vast oceans, unseen planets, and burning desire.

He passed through the middle ages, over man and myth alike, Until he found himself in darkness.

Confused at first...but as he lifted his hand, and felt...the space was small and box shaped...he was in his coffin.

He found the coffin door easily came open...his grave had already been uncovered...crawling out into the rain... wandering...the world was dark and unbecoming...lightning cracked across the sky followed by distant rumbles...Into a city...He found himself...his thoughts skewed...hiding from sight...Nightmare frames...overhead and in the streets...no time to rest...Faust.

Lelouch Lamprouge was now back in his world, in the world of the living. The city he found himself in was large and black now...he had been out of it through the first part...He had wandered for an unpresidented amount of time...now he was a mere homeless man in this vast metropolis.

He hid from sight as a spotlight above came within meters of shining upon him. The street he was in looked as though a small battle had gone on within it, pouring out into the surrounding area. It was calm now, but he was not alone. A squad of Nightmares passed by...ground units...Lelouch ducked and made himself as small in the rubble as he could.

When they had passed, he rose, soaked in rain. looking around, he found the city illuminated a path for him in the darkness...street lights, building lights, and all sorts of other sources mysteriously made a path for him.

"Lelouch, will You save me?"

* * *

If you liked it, reviews and such will compel me to continue.

Also, while this is a Code Geass fic, if anyone can name the character that made a appearance here, as well as which anime he is from, that would be fun. I like to mix thinks up...and other characters from other might make small appearances too if I continue this.

As allways, Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02, Turn 02- More than his Share**

My second installment. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. I must say, I didn't intend to continue this one. If this seems different than the first, I intended it to be. This is the start of a very one sided battle against a new enemy, that spans far into the future into a new era. one that involved...evolved combat.

(sorry for being so cryptic.)

* * *

"C.C., When did you plan to get married?" Nunnaly asked.

"What?" C.C. blinked, caught off guard by the question, and unsure what the young girl was speaking of.

"To My Brother...I'm sure you mentioned a promise between you two...before he died." Nunnaly explained the question, her bright eyes hoping for an answer.

The green haired girl gave a smirk at the simplicity of a child's mind. But she was quickly reminded that every time she mentioned a contract or promise of any sort with Lelouch, everyone had no knowledge of geass assumed marriage must be what they were speaking of.

"We were going to fulfill our promise soon...He told me that much." She spoke, cryptically telling the child of the geass contract.

"Did you love him?" Nunnaly asked.

C.C. couldn't answer. It wasn't for a fear of telling the little girl a displeasing answer. It wasn't because she didn't love him. She simply couldn't deny him as she so wanted to. Despite her cold nature...something inside of her made it hard to even try and act uncaring towards him...Not after his sacrifice.

C.C. was so caught in thought that she didn't noticed Nunnaly's hand moving across the table towards hers. C.C. tried to pull away, but it was too late. Nunnaly's eyes met hers. Nunnaly saw C.C.'s heart. As though through some sort of telepathy, she saw bits and peices of the immortals life.

As Nunnaly let go, she smiled at C.C. "You really did love him..." Nunnaly said, "I can see it in your heart."

* * *

"Princess Nunnaly, I-" Zero froze at the sight of the witch that sat across from Nunnaly in the garden. He had entered briskly, but his momentum had quickly come to a halt.

"C.C., What are you doing here?" Suzaku asked from behind the guise of Zero. C.C. made a mere gesture, as if waving him away.

"Nunnaly, your shuttle awaits." Zero passed on the message he intended to.

"Alright." Nunnaly replied, sitting up. Her legs were now strong and she often mused herself by walking throughout the gardens, fond of her newfound mobility. As she left the room, C.C. stood up, approaching Zero.

After Nunnaly's assumption...she felt a certain newfound affection for Lelouch, (one she might have been denying actually) and a certain angst at his death. Suzaku had killed him...and even if it had been through Lelouch's will, he still had taken the one man she might have wanted to kill her as her final wish to end her immortal life.

"Suzaku...Running around as someone your not isn't good for your health." She nearly hissed at him.

"I think I've figured that out by now." He said, as though she was pointing out the obvious.

"No...You haven't." She replied. "Your not Zero, and will never be."

Suzaku looked at her, puzzled. She scoffed, then turned to leave.

* * *

Zero sat across from Nunnaly as they were ferried through the sky. The craft flowed through the air like a jet plane, but had the appearance of a helicopter...minus the blades. It was supplimented with various "floats", devices that allowed an almost anti-gravity effect.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Nunally looked out of the window for a moment, then glanced at Zero, giving him a smile. Suzaku smiled back underneath the mask.

She continued staring out into the sky, lost in thought.

Time allways passed so slowly on these trips. Neither of them really cared to watch Tv on the large screen in the front of the room, rather during these trips, it was allways tuned to the news, and they would occasionally discuss something that piqued their interest.

Nunnaly gently closed her eyes. They girl rested for a moment.

Suddenly the entire craft gave a turbulent lurch. Nunnaly's eyes shot open. Zero jumped up. He heard a commotion in the cockpit.

Screaming.

Drawing his pistol, he made his way to the front of the craft, motioning for Nunnaly to stay put. She nodded in acknowledgement, her legs drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around herself.

The dark vigilante opened the cockpit door to find silence. Both pilots lay dead in pools of blood...but he could not see any other person, nor a weapon. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a wavering haze in the shape of a man.

He jumped back, dodging an invisible swing.

Too late. The blade gashed through his clothes, cutting into his chest. He continued moving backwards, trying to hit something with every shot. He touched a hand to his chest, realizing he was already drenched in his own blood.

The world went out of proportion. He became dizzy.

"Nunnaly-" He stopped the sentence right there. To his horror, he had returned to her, only to find her being held invisibly in the air, the figure of a man visible, yet almost completely transparent.

He then felt a bullet through his chest. Zero collapsed instantly. Nunnaly screamed.

On the edge of conciousness, Suzaku felt his mask being lifted off. For a split moment, a man with white hair was in his sight. He gave a smile, then a laugh, and departed.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku mouthed in a deep breath.

Suzaku rose as they exited the room with Nunnaly. He reached a hand out in desperation. Another second later, he heard the boom of as though a vehicle had started. out of a viewport window, he made out the shape of a craft as it depart away from theirs. It glittered for a moment, and then became almost completely invisible, just as the men were.

He didn't have time to peice together the situation. The now unpiloted craft finally hit the ground in a tremendous hellish blaze.

* * *

Suzaku awoke, in a hospital bed.

"Your awake?", a voice asked. He looked over to find Kallen Kozaki sitting by his bed side. She looked up from the book she was reading, and gave him a smile. Despite their rivalry in previous conflicts, they had made amends and were close friends.

"What happened?" He asked, as the events leading to this were a vague blur in his head.

"I was hoping you could tell us that." She shut the book and sat it on the bedside table, "All recording and monitoring equipment was whiped before the crash and disabled."

It came back to Suzaku. "They took her." He said in a low voice.

"Who took her?" Kallen asked lightly, trying not to press to much. He seemed to still be in shock.

"I don't know. I couldn't see their faces. I couldn't see them at all. they were all like ghosts."

Kallen raised an eyebrow to this.

"They were invisible. All of them. I think they boarded the craft before flight, and hid. They attacked in mid flight and jumped to another craft when it was over." He continued, a shakiness now in his voice.

"One of them showed me his face." Suzaku paused. He looked down to see the bandages around his chest, "He had white hair, and looked like Lelouch."

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

Kallen followed behind Suzaku, as he walked. His recovery time was unreal. The hospital featured a large garden. Suzaku made his way around it with little pain. He seemed determined now, Kallen noted.

"Hey, Suzaku, don't you think you should take a break?" She suggested. He stopped for a moment, and heaved a heavy breath. Suddenly a shock of pain hit him and he toppled over.

Kallen caught him in mid fall, and with some effort, lifted him back up and rested him against her shoulder.

"See what I mean idiot..." She said in a playful way.

Suzaku had fallen out of conciousness for a few moments, awakening, looking up at Kallen. He lay across the bench as she sat, his head in her lap. She had been running her hand through his hair while he was unconcious.

"You don't need to strain yourself so hard." She said softly. the red head's dimeanor changed, and she bacome passionate for a moment. "We'll get her back and annihlate whoever took her."

* * *

Yoruichi was best described as Lelouch's new mentor. She seemed to accel at martial arts, and passed her knowledge onto Lelouch. The woman was dark skinned with a dark purple hair color, always long, and tied back for functionality.

She beat Lelouch into the ground again and again.

In the streets of the Japanese slums, where the country still wasn't powerful enough to police, they trained. No one outside of the slums knew of this.

Lelouch met others like him, being trained for similar reasons. He was often paired with a young woman named Motoko Kusanangi and a man named Emil Rhodes. The three would struggle no better than anyone else against Yoruichi and the other mentors. They were allways placed in impossible strategic situations, and left to find their own way out.

Other three man teams worked as well, in a sort of competition system. In short the losers weren't fed, and in this part of the slums...food was scarce to begin with.

A sort of "Graduation Day" approached soon, as each team matured in skill, and as time drew near, it seemed that out of the three hundred trained, one was searched for to lead the rest.

One day, Lelouch vi Britainnia was ordered to have an audience with his superiors. He entered the subterranian room with a quick pace. As he entered, he made for a tradition salute as he was trained to whenever he was in the presence of anyone that outranked him.

It was quickly waved away by Yoruichi, and he stood rather confused.

"How you doin' kid?" A familiar voice asked. He turned to see the man from before. The man with the green and white hat.

Lelouch gave a shrug as a response.

"Relax," The man insisted. "We just need to ask you a favor."

* * *

**Later...**

Lelouch left the room, a smile on his face. The title bestowed upon him was that of a leader. He was the commander of all three hundred included in the ORION project. In any case, he had the best of the world on his side...but no one had yet to reveal the reason that he had been brought back to lead an elite force.

* * *

Characters to spot:

1. Motoko Kusanangi

Rhodes

3. Yoruoichi

Well, what did you think? I wanna hear! this is based heavily on a mixture of many anime series. Im setting my stage for an even greater battle, one that will claim the lives of many characters, one though will continue on into a different world. one that isn't as forgiving as this one...


	3. Chapter 3 The Hero

Hello again, and thank you for the reviews and favs. I must say, also, thank you for the advice, ReginaSlytherin. She really made me reconsider my writing methods. And For those of you who want another epic C.C. x Lelouch chapter, its coming after this one.

Thanks to Ladyspirtuelle for reading my drabbles on this fic.

* * *

"**Suzaku Kururugi lies in a hospital bed, recovering from a near fatal accident should have taken his life. Nunnaly was kidnapped by a powerful and unseen force. A shocking turn of events awaits him."**

**Chapter 03, Turn 02 - The Hero **

**

* * *

**

"Suzaku! Suzaku!" Nunnaly cried, running to his bed side. Suzaku turned in astonishment to see the young girl was unharmed before his eyes. She hugged him as he lay, his chest still in bandages.

"How did you-" Suzaku asked, only able to get that much out in his shock. She had been taken from him days earlier from an unseen enemy...and yet here she was.

"Faust saved me!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" The boy asked.

Nunnaly pointed behind her to a man who had just entered the room, trailing behind Nunnaly. He was tall and thin, with a friendly smile, and vaguely resembled Lelouch in his demeanor. His hair was jet black, while his eyes were a very dark crimson. He gave Suzaku a light smile.

"Greetings, young man." He said, nodding his head.

"Ummm...Hello." Suzaku replied, unsure of what to make of the situation. He turned to Nunnaly again.

"I'm glad that your O.K., Nunnaly." He said softly, looking at her caringly.

"I'm glad your O.K., Suzaku." She replied, shifting her head with a little smile of hope. It almost seemed as if they were siblings in they way they spoke to eachother.

Suzaku looked back at the tall slender man named Faust. He seemed decent enough, but Suzaku felt he couldn't be trusted. For Nunnaly's sake, he said nothing. She seemed smitten with Faust.

* * *

The days went on, and Suzaku recovered. Nunnaly visited him often and with each visit Faust would follow. Suzaku would listen to the story of how Faust heroicly saved Nunnaly from a group of terrorists, and delivered her safely.

For some reason...He felt rather betrayed by this.

As time went on, Suzaku's wounds healed, and he became healthy. He was to be released soon.

As time went on, Faust's deeds became numerous. Trouble would come to surface in the government or public, and Faust would stop the wrongdoers with his intellectual prowess.

Faust came to be known as a hero of the people. Soon he would rival Zero's current status. This worried Suzaku deeply.

* * *

As the young man took off his last set of bandages, he examined the scars. His fingers lightly went across them, feeling the uneveness and texture that the tissue had. He fell into thought, stairing off into the blankness of a white wall.

"Hey Suzaku! Feeling better?" Kallen entered the room briskly. Suzaku gave her a smile, happy to see her. She had really turned into a great friend for him, and the two spoke often.

She saw him without the bandages now, and quickly glanced away. His bare chest was quite muscular and chisled for some one so young. An awkward moment ensued. Suzaku quickly found his shirt and slipped it on.

"Hey, Kallen...what do you think of Faust?" He asked, trying to get somebody elses opinion. He had spent days keeping his worries to himself. He felt Kallen would take him seriously.

"Well...I don't really know...", She started. "He seems like he is a good man, but everything he does is a little too...coincidental."

"That's what I thought too." Suzaku agreed.

"Has he asked you about Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"No. Did he ask you?" He replied, with a worried look on his face.

"Yea...He wanted to know about his geass...he claimed that he is researching defense against such abilites. He questioned everyone he could." She shifted uneasily as thoughts of Lelouch went through her head. Even between Suzaku and Kallen now, Lelouch was never a topic of discussion...It was a complet mine field for them both.

"Hey, you wanna get something to eat?" Suzaku asked, realizing he was hungry, and also it would be a opportunity to change the topic.

She nodded in agreement, and the two were off.

* * *

**Several weeks later, Suzaku had donned the appearance of Zero once more, and began his diplomatic duties again. Faust now stood close to Zero in all occasions, Suzaku would nervously watch Faust, wondering what, if anything, the man was actually doing.**

* * *

Suzaku's watch paid off. He noticed a keen change in Faust's behaviour one day in Nunnaly's mansion.

They sat at a table, Faust folding cranes with Nunnaly, Zero stood behind Nunnaly at a distance, arms folded. Until that moment, Faust had not met C.C. . The immortal walked in, sitting down with a large pizza that she had ordered earlier.

"C.C., this is Faust, he's the one who saved me." Nunnaly introduced the man.

"Charmed." Faust said, his eyes focused on her.

"Likewise." C.C. said without emotion, focusing on a large slice of cheese pizza she was about to devour.

Faust stared at her for the entirety of this time, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Zero had made it a point to stay with Nunnaly more often, and tighter security had been added. Suzaku intended to watch Faust...for some reason...his gut told him that this man was not to be trusted at all.

* * *

The dark haired, red eyed man now would come to see C.C., seeming intent on courting her sometimes...and other times pushing topics of random events from past history.

The green haired Immortal was uninterested in anything he spoke of, and would even walk away from him as he spoke.

* * *

"Faust, Don't try." Nunnaly advised, "She is in love with someone else."

"Who?" Faust asked suddenly, seeming to grow agitated for a second. Zero, who was behind Faust, moved his hand into his coat, as to draw his weapon, ready if the tall dark haired man would do anything...unexpected.

"My brother." Nunnaly replied solemnly, sensing the man's discomfort. At this Faust relaxed, and returned to normal. Zero lowered his hand. Faust turned momentarily, and gave a small sneer that the masked vigilante could barely see. At this, Suzaku's suddenly had an unreal sense of anger fill him. He walked out of the room for a moment, and made his way to one of the mansion's balconies. He took Zero's mask off, suddenly feeling closterphobic in the confines of the dark man shifted the mask into his hands, looking back at the darkness of its blank stare. It seemed so deep and infinite. It looked sorta like a bird's head to him.

"_Lelouch...What would you do?_" Suzaku spoke to the mask as though it was his close friend, "_This situation is really more of your thing...you would have a plan ready, find his weaknesses, them extort them_."

Suddenly the bird like form of the mask he held reminded him of geass. He glanced back into the mansion behind him.

"What does Faust want with C.C...geass?" He asked himself rhetorically, almost positive that that might be the man's entire goal...if not, it was definitely a possibility. He slipped the mask back on, and turned he turned, he nearly ran into a man. He was almost certain that the figure hadn't been there a moment ago. The man was taller than him, causing him to shift his head up to see the man's face.

"Lelouch." That was all he could manage to say. Lelouch Vi Britannia stood before him. A dead man had suddenly appeared moments after Suzaku had thought about him. He looked completely different...yet it was still him.

Suzaku struggled to get another word out, but shock overtook him, and nothing came.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch started, " We need to talk." The Britainnian prince handed a peice of paper to his once best friend. Suzaku took it, reading it quickly. It was an address not far from Nunnaly's mansion.

"Meet me there. Midnight. Come alone." Lelouch nearly ordered. He disappeared as fast as he had appeared. Suzaku blinked, still struggling to comprehend what he had just seen.

"_Lelouch...Your Dead...I killed you..."_

_

* * *

_

I think this chapter is designed to introduce the new villian, Faust...as it seems right now, he is no more than a mastermind after geass...I will soon advance the wheel of destiny forward, and unveil that the gravity of the event is even greater than that, the stakes will be heightened.

Also, I would have stuck this in the crossover piles, but I'm only introducing bleach characters in these first chapters. Expect Death Note and Naruto short appearances too. It really wouldn't make sense to stick it in any cross over section, since the story is stemming from the canon ending of Code Geass.

And if anyone had any more suggestions or comments, I would be happy to hear them. I don't always respond, but I do take everything into mind.

As with suggestions...Where does everyone stand on Kallen X Suzaku? I think its cute.

**Next Time!: Lelouch and C.C. meet again. What will have changed between them? C.C.'s heart is softening, and her personlity becoming less cold...what could happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thanks for all the reviews and favs. This chapter is the start of some C.C. x Lelouch, and next chapter will be riddled with it as well. XD This chapter is more plot building too.

A thanks to Ladyspirituelle for pre-reading.

**Chapter 04, Turn 03 - Bits and Peices.**

* * *

**Suzaku Kurarugi has met Lelouch vi Britainnia, coming to the address instructed, in the middle of the night. He sits across from his friend, being interrogated about the incident involving Nunnaly vi Britannia, concerning her disappearance, and her sudden miracle re-appearance.**

**

* * *

**

**Sometime Late in the Night. Undisclosed Location.**

"So let me get this straight." The young man paused, stuffing a peice of cake into his mouth, "He has been with Nunnaly this whole time, as a guest, after that incident?"

"Yes." Suzaku replied, scratching his head for a moment. The man across from Suzaku was pale, and had deep bags under his eyes. He sat in his chair in the most awkward of ways, perching like a bird in it. In front of him was a large peice of cake, and he slowly devoured it. Lelouch sat beside this man, saying nothing, only glancing away from Suzaku to witness the large bites of cake this dark haired man was taking.

"Sounds like him, doesn't it, Lelouch?" The dark haired man asked as he finished swallowing after he spoke.

"Indeed it does L." His companion, Lelouch, replied.

"Suzaku, wait here." Lelouch ordered as he rose and headed for the door to the small room. L followed, still chewing on cake.

* * *

"What do you think, old man?" L asked as he entered, Lelouch following

"I have known Faust for some time, and never before has he tried anything like this." Urahara replied. The man wore his striped hat as allways, his past a mystery to everyone else in the room, " He is already immortal and any geass that girl could give him would only be a hinderance."

Lelouch put touched his hands to his chin, pacing around the room, thinking. Motoko, his now close friend and second in command chided in. "Faust is also quite rich. He has gone into a joint exploration contract with the new Japanese government, he has been pushing for an expedition to Antartica, for archeological reasons. What could be in Antartica?"

Urahara's face brightened. "That makes things a little more clear."

"How so?" Lelouch asked.

"He intends to open a gateway to another world." Urahara simply said. The others looked in disbelief at him.

"Oh come on." Urahara remarked, trying to encourage all of them to be a little more open to his statement, " Its more logical than anything. I'll enlighten all of you."

Urahara took a breath and started to explain.

_Long ago, when humanity was just emerging, this galaxy was inhabited by another race, who lived among the stars. Mysterously they vanished, leaving ancient ruins behind, with strange artifacts. These ruins appear everywhere. On earth, they are numerous, and give humans strange abilities, and allow mortals to live far beyond their normal life. It is believed that gateways and weapons were left, things of another time, ready to be used, but dangerous and powerful beyond belief._

The Britainnian raised an eyebrow to this. Urahara shrugged, and then threw his hands up, frustrated at the others sceptisism.

"Lelouch...does the "Ragnarok Connection" mean anything to you?" Urahara suddenly asked, crossing his arms. Lelouch's eyes widened as he thought about it.

_His father had nearly used it to destroy humanity alltogether. It would unify all human thought into one super being. Lelouch had stopped it with his geass, and trapped his parents in another dimension for all eternity._

"To put it simply Lelouch, Faust could have access to the Ragnarok Connection, and other mechanisms that dwarf it in power."

No one else in the room understood how serious this was.

A beeping of a nearby computer got everyone's attention. Motoko stepped to the laptop, and began typing lighting fast. She stopped for a moment.

"We'll, at least the Antartic part is right..." She humored. Lelouch walked up from behind, seeing the images on the screen. Satellite shots of a large stone like tower emerging out of Antartica's frozen tundra.

"How long has that been there?" Lelouch asked sarcastically.

"Couldn't have been long." Motoko answered, " We started sweeping it with satellites three weeks ago. This shot right here is one taken by mapping satellites by an independent company. The tower sticks out like a sore thumb against that white tundra. Someone noticed it by accident, and was able to forward it to someone in command here."

Lelouch stepped back, absorbing everything that may be coming.

"He is going to need C.C. to access it, isn't he?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course." Urahara replied.

"Alright. I'm going to go get her. We need her safe. Let Suzaku go, We've gotten all we can out of him." And with that, Lelouch turned and exited the room.

* * *

**Nunnaly's Mansion**

C.C. awoke strangely in the middle of the night. surveying the large room she resided in, only a figure sitting across the room was barely visible.

"Who's there?" She asked in a calm tone.

The figure rose, coming towards her. She didn't fear it. Her Immortality had hardened her, and she would face anything without blinking or wincing.

Soft moonlight poured in the windows, illuminating part of the room in an eerie glow. As the figure entered the light, and his face became visible, the Immortal was taken aback. She did not make any sound, but shock was written all over her face.

He neared the bed, comming to the side. She sat now with her legs crossed, the blankets now draped on her shoulders.

"Tell me, are you a ghost?" She asked with a smile.

"I suppose I am." Lelouch answered. He was tall now. Much taller than she remembered. His hair was long. Almost halfway down his back. His eyes weren't purple anymore, but a crystal-like blue. The purple cloak he wore draped over his body, hiding his real figure. She could tell by the way he stood though, He was much stronger than when she last seen him.

She said nothing for a few moments, but stared at him.

"Are you going to just sit there gawking?" He asked her. She snapped out of her stare instantly and gave him a a cursing look. He simple chuckled at her.

"Your coming with me." He said. He motioned for her to rise.

He turned, expecting her to follow. instead she reached for his cloak as he turned to leave. He stopped, turning back to her. She said nothing, just looking at him. As if he knew what she wanted, he brought his face to hers. Their lips met in a slow and sensual kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck slowly, and his around her waist.

As they parted, her eyes started tear up. The Lelouch looked at her, confused.

"Your such an evil man," She started, " You torture me from even beyond the grave. Slowly you fill every part of my mind, like a disease..." She went silent for a moment, starting to sniffel.

Lelouch had never seen C.C. like this...what had changed?

"I'm rather confused right now..." she trailed off again, "I don't...quite want...to...die...anymore.." She said in a barely audible voice. His eyes widened at this. Throughout the time he had known her, this had been the wish she wanted. To die. To end her suffering as an immortal who was doomed to walk the earth alone forever.

"Your just a little tired...everything will seem better in the morning..." He said gently. Lelouch then softly scooped up the green haired girl. She was rather suprised by this, but made no protest. Seemingly instantly, through Lelouch's will, they disappeared from the room.

* * *

**Next Morning. Undisclosed Location.**

C.C. awoke in another bed, Lelouch sitting close, reading a book. Sunlight poured in from behind him, through large windows.

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" He asked jokingly, not looking up from his book. She gave a yawn, and looked around the room. All of it was unfamiliar, and she did not remember anything after he lifted her into his arms the previous night.

She sat up in bed, smoothing out the gown she wore, then taking another quick look around. She tried to avoid it, but her eyes kept finding there way back to him.

She fell into a stare, and after a few moments, Lelouch noticed, bringing his eyes to hers.

"Tell me Lelouch...You are alive...How is that so?" She asked solemnly, looking for a real answer.

"Hell wouldn't have me, and heaven didn't want me." He answered crypticaly, " So I'm going to be hanging around earth awhile longer."

Her eyes shifted, studying a large painting that sat on the wall behind Lelouch. "Awhile, huh?" She sighed before she continued, "How long is that?"

He shrugged. "Centuries...maybe a millenia or two."

He explained Faust to her, and the possiblity of a plan involving her and geass in order to open a gate to another dimension, and of Faust's power and immortality. She simply listened, not raising a question. The day passed, and the two walked the halls of the quite large mansion the resided in, talking of random things. He would be spotted, sitting, with the green haired girl in his lap, her head across his chest. In the evenings, they would eat pizza and drink champaign.

* * *

Whenever Lelouch would leave, she would sit on the steps in the mansion's foyer, and wait for his return.

"You look like a lost puppy." Lelouch joked as he entered, shutting the door behind him quickly.

"Your always gone too long Lelouch." She said in a soft tone. The green haired girl rose from her perch on the steps and briskly jumped to him.

She had started to act different. C.C. seemed more playful, cuter, and feminine. Her voice had become less monotone as she normally prefered it, and emotion had replaced it.

C.C. seemed to be a young adolescent teen once more, rather than an Immortal whom had lived for centuries.

She walked out of the foyer beside Lelouch, her hand in his. Lelouch had noticed the change in her dimeanor, but made no question of it, for he knew the reason for change. It had been him. That was the only explanation. She had become enamored with him, and surrendered to emotion, rather than turning away.

* * *

And another chapter Done! Again, reviews are great, and if anything seemed out of place or such, don't be afraid to point it out. This fic does require some general anime knowledge, spanning several series, but I suppose it could be easily read without them.

**Next Chapter! "Faust's Revolution! and The Reprise of Two Lovers"**


	5. Chapter 5 Love and Lies

My latest chapter. I suppose I will be submitting art on this soon. I'll post the information on my profile next chapter, and give links to it. I can do pretty high quality work. I'm actually a computer engineer, I just enjoy fanfiction and anime on the side. I am also planning a video game with a local college group. It should be based roughly on this fic. I suppose I've said too much by mentioning the game.

I can say that this chapter does thicken the plot slightly. And is a little shocker as well.

**Chapter 05, Turn 04 - Love and Lies**

* * *

Lelouch splashed cold water over his face. He sat in front of a sink in the middle of the night.

"The same dream as always..." He muttered to himself. Water dripped off of his face, falling into the sink as he leaned over. One of his hands supported himself while the other was on a facet knob. The man looked down the drain, watching small droplets disappear down the blackness as they fell.

His dream consisted of falling into water. He always sank, unable to save himself as he suffocated. He could see light from above just beyond the water's surface as he fell. Slowly as he turned, he would see blackness below. The young man would always enter it, consumed by a void of nothingness.

This had been a recurring dream since he had returned to this world.

Thoughts filled his head as he wondered of the source of his dream. His life had been nothing but an insane trip ever since he had gained geass more than four years ago. Now he had passed through so many personas, Lelouch felt detached from himself.

Maybe he had always been a dead man.

His eyes shifted upward. He lifted his head, now looking into a large bathroom mirror. He studied his own features, unsure of what to think. He had changed too fast. His eyes were now a glistening crystal blue. They were once deep purple. His face once resembled that of a young teenager, now it was a young man, well built and serious. His hair, once short, was barely affected by a breeze of wind. Now his hair was long, and he would occasionally have to tie it back in order to keep it out of the way.

These weren't simple growing problems, as if he was awkward in his body...He felt he had changed entirely.

After returning to this world, he had wandered into cities and towns, a mere beggar. There he was abused, and beaten. He had been weak physically, and had no will to use his intellect to save himself. Soon after, his world had changed once more. He was taken strangely by a woman who simply identified herself as "Dr. Akagi". Lelouch had been abducted off of the street, and awoken in front of this woman, bound. She had explained to him his reasons for being brought back to life and his abduction cryptically.

"You have been called upon to serve." She paused for a moment, adjusting her glasses, and smoothing her lab coat. "You will train, and you will become the best we can make of you. You will be the protector of earth and all of humanity." She finished, looking at him with dark eyes, her face with a slight grin.

"So "Prince.." I think we'll make a man out of you yet. Today is the first day of the rest of your life."

There, in the ghettos of Japan, he was secretly trained with others. He learned pain and hardship all over again. His lack of physical development was quickly noted, and he received "special treatment". Lelouch was subjected to extra endurance training, always having to do double what everyone else had. The instructors jokingly called him "Prince", and poked at him in whatever way they could, hoping to make Lelouch snap in frustration. When he sparred with others, he would be beaten all too easily. An instructor named Yoruichi had taken notice of his lack of skill, and had taken him away from the others, teaching him how to fight. She would punish his errors with painful strikes.

After many months of training, he learned to fight. He became "tough". She continued training him though, teaching him to be quiet as the wind, move in the shadows, and to disappear in seconds. He was returned to the others, and his improvement was noticed. Later it had been offered that Lelouch lead his companions that he had trained with. Lelouch accepted, confident that the worst was behind him.

Lelouch had never been more wrong.

Physical augmentations followed. Lelouch was laid on an operating table, where vials of mysterious liquids were injected into his being. He didn't remember much, except his own screams of pain, and slight glimpses of the world as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

When he woke, pain followed for the next few days. He couldn't walk, speak, or eat. Sheer pain flowed through his whole being.

When the pain had passed, his body was radically different. He was faster, stronger, smarter. Now he could do unbelievable feats of super human powers. At first he gave a smile at this, and was soon rushed back to his companions, as each on of them had received the same augmentations, and they were to meet after all was done.

The britannian was greeted by only sixty of the three hundred in the people in the program. For some, the augmentations had been rejected completely or partially. For the ones that had been rejected completely, death followed quickly. Partial rejections could result in paralysis, blindness, amnesia, a coma, and ultimately death or termination.

Lelouch shook himself as he looked into the mirror still. He had seen a ghost in his reflection for a moment. His thoughts had become dark with past nightmares, and he had scared himself.

"Is there even a soul in there?" He asked himself before he turned away from the mirror, walking out of the bathroom.

He made his way down the hall of a large mansion, turning a corner and finally coming to his room. Lelouch quietly opened the door to his room, leaning his head in to glance first.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness of his own room. No moonlight came in the windows, and no lights were on. In the bed he could make out a slim figure of a young woman under the covers. C.C. had fallen asleep early that evening, and he hadn't bothered to wake her. Instead he had fallen to sleep going over information in his study.

Faust and his plans weighed heavily on his mind. Not what had happened, but what was to come. Lelouch had a fear of what was to befall the world. He and his team had spent no time when the had been assigned to investigate him. All sixty of his men were spread across the world, dwelling for clues to Faust, his past and his plans. Lelouch had spent too much time on it, and it was starting to eat his mind. He convinced himself some sort of vacation was in order.

These thoughts quickly past as he neared C.C. She always slept in his bed now. Her own room had been given to her, but she was always in his. Maybe a force of habit. She had always lived in his personal room when he lived in Ashford Academy, and stayed in his quarters while he was Zero, leader of the Black Nights.

Lelouch quietly slipped under the covers beside her. As he neared her, he felt unsure of what to do. She had fallen to sleep curled in a ball in the center of the mattress, and he couldn't help but be near her. Their bodies didn't touch under the covers, but he could feel the heat coming off of her.

Females were something he didn't have much experience dealing with...and for the most part he had caused the death of many women close to him.

Bravery filled him, and he wanted to be different toward C.C. . He would protect her. Definitely. With that, he leaned in, embracing her. His hand gently lifted her face slightly. Her golden eyes opened just as their lips met. The two kissed for a moment, and repositioned themselves. She made herself comfortable in his arms, and her back pressed up against him. He awkwardly found her hand in one of his as her other hand pulled the covers up.

her eyes closed again, a small smile on her face. Lelouch had secretly been nervous to how she would have reacted to him waking her, but it past, and she had accepted his kiss with a blissful smile. He closed his blue eyes slowly, and tried to think of sleep.

* * *

C.C. awoke, with an unfamiliar warmth about her. She moved slightly, unsure of the source. It was then the slight memory of the night before surfaced. The green haired immortal gave a smile at first, happy to be cared for. Though, as her morning bliss faded, Thoughts of past romance and pain began to enter her mind.

Lelouch was by no means the first that she had become enamoured with. He might as well had been the end of a long line as of now.

"_thump...thump...thump..." _

As her anxiety grew, she found that she could feel her heart thumping.

Death and remorse had been what everyone else had given her. As she learned the cruelness of immortality, she had grown distant from others and learned not to cry.

C.C. cringed as she remembered that Lelouch had made her cry only a few nights ago. She had been foolish and given into emotion.

"_thump...thump...thump...thump" Her anxiety continued to grow._

More thoughts came, these of Lelouch's accomplishments. He had saved the world from his father, then taken it for himself. He had even rose from the dead...she couldn't even explain that one...And if he could pull that off, what couldn't he do? He had become larger than life...maybe, if anyone, he was the one that would bring her suffering to an end...Not in death as she originally wanted...but-

She stopped right there. Thoughts of love between them had filled her head.

"_Thump Thump Thump Thump." Her Heart was beating fast. Suddenly a mysterious feeling filled her chest, and she lost her breath._

It was too much. She left his arms, sliding out, then quietly sprinting out of the room. She ran a distance within the mansion, finding a vacant room, shutting the door quickly. She put her back to the door, sliding down, and came to a nestled position against the door.

She put her hand to her chest, rather scared at this surge of emotion that was coursing through her.

"_ThumpThumpThumpThump."_

It was still fast, but the feeling before was gone. She had ran from it. She had ran from him.

"What are you doing?" She asked herself mentally. _"He can make it all better."_

Tears slowly filled her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"_I Just don't know what I want."_

_

* * *

_

Lelouch had not had time to notice C.C. was gone. He was awoken quickly as Motoko burst into the room.

"Lelouch! Come quick!" She exclaimed, "Its Faust!"

The young man jumped to his feet, looking around for clothes. He quickly pulled pants on over his boxers, and threw on a button up shirt. Lelouch made his way to the door, turning quickly and following Motoko down the hall.

Faust sat at the front door of the mansion, both large doors open behind him. Lelouch turned the corner, his shirt unbuttoned, showing his chest and stomach, coming to face Faust from a distance.

"Well, greetings Lelouch! I see I caught you unprepared."

Lelouch said nothing to this, his eyes sharpening at the uninvited guest.

"Nothing to say? How rude." Faust continued, grinning sarcastically, " Tell me, where is C.C. tonight?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business." Lelouch replied in an agitated voice. "You should go."

"So quickly? I thought we may discuss some things. Like your geass?" Faust asked with a chuckle.

Lelouch's eye's narrowed. His hand had shot up in a blur, with a previously unseen pistol. Two shots fired at Faust, causing the red eyed man to jump back. Faust face was that of surprise, but he quickly recomposed himself.

"I see." Faust seemed angry. With that he turned and walked out.

Lelouch didn't relax. With that he turned back and began to wonder where C.C. was. The young man turned to his room, glancing around for her. No trace. He turned quickly finding her just walking up behind him.

"Lelouch."

"C.C."

The two said each other's names almost in unison. A moment of silence passed. C.C. blinked, and suddenly Lelouch held a pistol to her head.

"Tell me C.C.," He started. " Since Geass is so much trouble, would this solve the problem?"

"No, It wouldn't. You would gain my immortality and the power to grant geass. You would just be Faust's target." She answered, the barrel of the gun was hot from the shots it had fired. It burnt against her head.

"Exactly." He replied, lowering the weapon. His sharp eyes did not leave her though. She was forced to look away. His intensity was rather scary, even to her.

"I am already Immortal." He explained. "To receive your immortality would be redundant at best."

"I suppose I am going to have to take you away. Faust can chase after me. I'll be the rabbit." Lelouch smirked, suddenly taking his hand to her forehead. Suddenly, under her bangs, the large bird like geass mark resonated with the man's touch. Her eyes widened as she sensed what he had done.

_With that C.C.'s body slumped to the ground. It was as though that was all she ever knew._

* * *

Faust strolled up once more, determined to retrieve C.C.. He once more entered the same double doors, legions of Black Night's infantry following, the men were each dressed darkly, their faces covered. Faust loved his new found power in the Japanese government, and intended to use it to gather more power. All he needed was C.C. .

Once again, he stood in nearly the same spot of the large building. Moments ago he had been shot at by Lelouch vi Britainnia. Now he would kill him and take her. He knew she was here. He was positive of that.

The room was now dark. Across the hall, Lelouch sat in a chair.

"I thought you would come back." The britainnian said, rising from his chair.

"I do hate to use force, but I am afraid I must." Faust started.

"I'm sorry to inform you Faust, but I took her life. I have gained her Immortality." Lelouch said flatly.

Faust laughed.

"Your bluffing, Lelouch." The dark haired man didn't believe him one bit.

Lelouch intended to change that. He quickly took a pistol to his own head. With one trigger pull, brains were effectively splattered across the wall in a nasty pattern. His body fell to the ground, as if he were dead.

Faust waited with anticipation, watching if the man would rise again.

Sure enough, after several moments, Lelouch started to stir and his body stood up, his head wound fully healed as though it had never happened.

"I see." Faust grinned.

"Catch me if you can. You can have the _power of kings_ if you do. Its what your after, right?" Lelouch said this with a sneer. At that moment, the walls of the building crushed inwards as several Nightmare frames set their guns on the man before them. Lelouch didn't wince or cower as the large mechas bore down on him. Infantry soon surrounded him as well, all of them intent on his capture.

"Your foolish Lelouch. I expected more from you. All I need is _you_ right now. A.A. will be pleased." Faust expected Lelouch to show some sign of defeat. Instead his opponent began to laugh confidently.

"Tell me, whats so funny?" Faust asked, confused at the source of humor.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. His stance became steadfast, as though he was ready for something.

_"You didn't bring enough Nightmares." He said with confidence._

_

* * *

_

I really took my time with this in terms of story. I spoke of allot of my future plans. I suppose be expecting a little refining of what I write as well.

Please do review. Comment help me take into account errors and also let me expand on things others think is neat.

Have an idea? tell me and it might happen.

Love, Thelaughin9man


	6. Chapter 6

I had intended to add this to the end of the last chapter, but I didn't like it. This is a changed version.

**Chapter 6, Turn 05 - The handing of the torch**

* * *

**Lelouch Vi Britainnia has been captured by Faust, a man who has conquered the world. Faust has been deceived though, Lelouch has led him on to believe he now has taken C.C.'s life. But is this the case? Lelouch seems to have immortality, but Is it really what it seems? Does he still have his geass ability? **

"After all of this...You do not seem to have any geass abilities...You, Lelouch vi Britainnia, are immortal, yet you are unable to open the gate..." Faust muttered, unhappy at no evident progress.

Lelouch hung before him, restrained from the ceiling. His body was bloody and beaten, as though he had been put through an unthinkable amount of torture. Yet, a smile was evident on his face. Even through all hardship, he was still unchanged.

"Tell me, Faust..." Lelouch started in a low voice, " What is it beyond the arctic gate that is so important?"

"Beyond the gate..." Faust paused, coming close to Lelouch, " Is an entire other world...the realm of gods."

Faust now stepped back, looking at lelouch with a smile. Lelouch's ice blue eyes met Faust's red.

"Finding C.C. was merely a way of accelerating the process...she has no real value...The process will take time...but she would have been helpful."

"Is that so..." Lelouch said flatly, " It there a reason you pursue power Faust?"

"It's not me..." The red eyed man replied. " I serve A.A."

"A.A.?" Lelouch asked. The name definitely piqued his interest.

"Yes." Faust answered strongly, " A.A. is my master. You see, Lelouch, you are but a mere child compared to us. There was never a chance you could have stopped us. In fact, we have allowed you to run free as long as you have.",

"I see." Lelouch answered, as if to just show he was still listening.

"A.A. is not human. He has lived longer than any of us...some say that he was alive at the creation of heaven and earth. Others say he was once god's most beloved angel. Even more agree he is a being from a civilization before man even existed." Faust stopped, giving Lelouch a smirk.

"_He is the one that originally created geass."_

"Now, Lelouch, I'm curious...why do you oppose me so?" Faust asked.

"Because...I created this world...for Nunnaly." Lelouch admitted, " I know that whatever you are doing will lead to nothing but chaos and despair. I, Lelouch, am a dead man. I was brought back to this world with unclear intentions. I am starting to believe that I am here to stop you and your master."

"Stop us?" Faust laughed. "You were full hearted enough to take on thirty Nightmares at once...I'll admit...I have never seen one man so bold, or ingenious...but You cannot hope to turn the world around with your own two hands...Even you know that...You were once mighty emperor of the world. You had all you needed at a whim's call."

Lelouch gave a laugh. "You forgot one thing Faust, and you have let your guard down."

"Is that so?" Faust asked, his eyes meeting Lelouch's once more. Faust froze as a familiar red mark appeared in both of Lelouch's eyes. Geass.

"I still have Geass. I, Lelouch vi Britainnia, command you, obey me, Faust!" Faust broke into a panic, but his body soon relaxed, succumbing to Lelouch's geass ability.

Lelouch's geass ability was simple. It allowed him to make anyone obey him without question. Faust was now simply another victim in the long list of people he had seduced to his will.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" Faust asked in a flat voice, as though he was a zombie of some sort. He now wore a blank, expressionless face, his eyes seeming to look off into the distance.

"Faust, Faust,...My dear Faust." Lelouch gave a laugh, " I never killed C.C., only hid her away. My immortality is not real...I am not allowed to die simply because heaven and hell won't have me. You thought I didn't have my geass at first...now you are simply being foolish...You must consider every possibility in war."

"Is that so, my lord?" Faust replied, as if to acknowledge Lelouch's statement.

"Faust...I order you. Release me, then hand over all government power you have to me." Lelouch ordered in a bold voice.

"Is that all?" Faust asked.

The britainnian thought for a moment. His stomach growled.

"Bring me a pizza. Cheese. Deep dish." Lelouch added.

* * *

I know, I know. Short, sweet, and to the point.

I really do want to have Lelouch as the emperor again. Power corrupts. But absolute power is kinda cool.

Next chapter, I promise to be longer.


	7. Chapter 7 Reunion

Now with Lelouch in control of his once thought to be enemy, He is now aware of A.A., and the man's influence on Faust. What is A.A., and what are his goals?

I Intended to take a more cliché route with this, along the lines of amnesia, but I decided that I wanted a more unique romance.

Also, there are _Lord of The Rings _ references in this chapter. If confused in any way, wikipedia can help with that.

As for the origins of this story, it is heavily influenced by my research in apocalyptic prophecy, My love for Halo, and an over all love of romance.

Lelouch is based from Leonidas, leader of the spartans. C.C. is based on Semele, who saw her lover, Jupiter in divine form. The experience was like getting struck by lighting. Faust is based on the actual Doctor Faustus described by Christopher Marlowe.

As for A.A., he is based on a higher religious power too controversial for me to discuss or delve into. This is not going to be good vs. evil, but Human vs. Divinity. Guess who the champion of the humans will be?

**Chapter 7 - Quick Reunion**

* * *

C.C. had tried to keep a low profile, but she already had made two other geass contracts.

She had regretted both.

In the time since she had parted from Lelouch, she had been carefully hidden away in a remote part of South America. She wouldn't have minded if he hadn't dramatically knocked her unconscious or would have told her that she was to be hidden.

Renyu was bested described as a young man with dark brown hair, with deep brown eyes. He was in his mid teens, and had found himself in an unavoidable situation. C.C. had found pity on him and granted him geass in order to save his family. His ability allowed him to take the appearance of others for short periods of time.

Ash was the second. His hair was dark blue, while his eyes were a deep green. He was in his mid teens, and had a particularly light complexion. He wore a small pair of glasses that he tended to adjust quite often. C.C. had come to grant him geass when the young man had stood up against a corrupt government for some time. His ability made his body superbly strong. He could easily take strikes, including bullets, with little to no injury.

After both had finished their goals with geass, they had begged to know what C.C. wanted in return to complete the contract, but she wouldn't tell either of them. She had two wishes, and they would never do one or the other for her.

In fact, they both became deeply enamored with her. Ash and Renyu actively competed for her attention. C.C. would only become annoyed, and then angry at them. Her geass had once given her the ability to cause anyone to fall in love with her without question. These two young men were only bringing back sour memories.

And besides...They were nothing like the last man she had made a contract with.

These two men had completed small goals, and returned to normal life. Lelouch hadn't; he had ascended to nearly a legendary status, and he still continued to leave people in shock and awe.

When she thought of him, a warm smile would form on her face, and she would play with her hair, twirling it in her fingers. At that moment she would look at the other two that now seemed to follow her and make a strange frown at their immaturity.

She had once or twice called Lelouch immature. C.C. would be sure to take it back. Never had she seen two individuals fight so much over a single person. ( That person being her.)

C.C. had wondered when he would return. To even her own surprise, she would etch out drawing of him in boredom, and write his name occasionally. Once she realized her own actions, she would quickly stop. In her opinion, the "school girl" phase passed for her several centuries ago.

"_I Suppose being eternally youthful means that your mentality is eternally that of your appearance..."_

"Hey C.C. , where are you going?" Ash asked, the young man running, trying to catch up as she walked down a particular city street. Renya followed behind, wondering the same as Ash.

C.C. hadn't told them that she had no interest, but only made hints at it.

This time, she didn't look either of them, but rather kept walking. The two behind her gave shrugs and followed, looking somewhat like lost puppies.

She walked for sometime, finally coming to a large ravine. Water below moved quickly, almost at a dangerous pace, several meters below. In the distance, a bridge was available to cross the ravine. Much closer, and more to C.C.'s preference, a plank of wood crossed, just barely wide enough for someone to walk on.

She wasn't aiming at a particular direction, she just wanted to go somewhere, and this plank of wood was a direct way to get across.

Ash and Renya had fallen behind, and walked up just as C.C. stepped onto the plank. She didn't even pause, she just stepped on and began walking, as though it was a high line wire. To the teen's amazement, the green haired immortal walked without fear or doubt.

"Why don't you take the bridge, Ash?" Renya asked mockingly. The two were very competitive, and fought often.

"Shut up, you idiot." Ash barked back, " I doubt you could even get half way before falling in."

This started a fight, as the two tried to mount the thin plank at the same time, pushing each other back and forth.

"Move you ass!" Renya yelled as he fought.

"Get the hell off me!" Ash pushed him away.

The two didn't notice that their fighting was causing the board to wobble as they each put a foot down that the other would quickly counter. C.C. was now close to the other end. She stopped now, trying desperately to keep her balance on the now shifting plank.

"Stop it you idiots!" She yelled. It was too late, as a result of their fight, she lost her balance, plummeting into the water below.

"C.C.!", Both Ash and Renyu exclaimed wildly, both of them in shock as entered the water below. The green headed immortal disappeared for a moment, causing both men to freak out in suspense. Soon enough she resurfaced, her head poking out of the water. She tried to fight the current, but unsurprisingly, she found it futile to struggle against the waterways immense speed.

Renyu and Ash both took off down the side of the river, sprinting to keep up as the girl was swept away.

"This is all your fault, you idiot!" Ash yelled angrily at his companion.

"My fault? What about you?" Renyu screamed back in outrage.

C.C. was the one in trouble, and she was taking it exceptionally well. She looked rather angry more than panicked. It wasn't the first time she had fallen and gotten carried away by a river. In centuries of life, unexpected things like this tended to recur.

What she didn't expect next was the waterfall. The immortal didn't exactly go wide eyed at it. She more or less rolled her eyes in annoyance. She had given up trying to fight the current completely, and tuned out the two men who were yelling desperately at her, but couldn't seem to come up with any way to save her.

They were the ones that had gotten her into this. They'd helped enough for today.

Soon enough, the green haired girl careened over the edge, falling down with the water. For a few moments, she had her arms crossed with a mad look on her face, waiting for the impact. She hit the water below with a painful force.

* * *

Renya and Ash had come to the waterfall, adjacent to the edge of a cliff that offered them no way to continue on foot easily. Simply they had fallen quite behind the current that carried C.C.

The pair of geass endowed boys had continued to follow the river, hoping to recover the girl. As the situation became hopeless, they found themselves unsure of what to do. C.C. had not informed them of her immortality, and the two were afraid she might have perished because of their fighting. Neither would admit it though. They had followed the river deep into the rain forest that began at the edge of the city, and were feeling quite lost themselves.

A voice however attracted their attention.

"Looks like you were carried quite a ways." A man's voice said nearby.

Renya and Ash immediately looked around, zoning in on the location of the man. The two stepped quietly and suspiciously forward, trying to advance without being discovered. Through trees and brush, the found a tall man dressed in purple. His cloak easily reached his ankles, obscuring his body, and his wear. In his arms was C.C. .

Whoever he was, he must have saved her.

Renya and Ash exploded out of the bushes. "Who are you!" They asked in unison, each drawing a pistol at the man.

"Put her down!" Ash exclaimed.

C.C., still in his arms, looked at the two, annoyance all over her face.

"Lelouch, don't pay any attention to them." The green haired girl suggested.

The man dressed in purple didn't even seem phased by the weapons pointed at him.

"Can you walk?" He asked C.C.

"Yes, I believe so." She replied. At this, he let her out of his arms she wobbled a bit, but found she could stand after being struggling to keep her head up in a raging river for more than half an hour. She gave a shiver, her clothes now wet and feeling ice cold in the air.

"Here." The man said, taking his cloak of, and laying it on her shoulders. She took it with a smile and pulled it all the way around herself.

Renya and Ash felt betrayed for some reason. This man had saved her, and she seemed to be thankful for it. He seemed oblivious to them. Now without his cloak, they could see his entire figure. He seemed long and thin. He wore a modern royal outfit, all purple with golden lining, a sword sheathed at his side, and on the other side a holstered pistol. He seemed cool and collected. Honestly, Renyu and Ash had become somewhat intimidated.

The four walked back to the city, Renyu and Ash tagging behind loosely. They were barely within earshot of C.C. and Lelouch. The two walked together, side by side, speaking casually. Their eyes focused on the smiles they could see as the two occasionally turned their heads to look at the other. Sometimes it seemed C.C. would give a giggle.

"Who the hell is he?" Ash whispered to Renyu.

"They seem to know each other." Renyu replied, seething

with jealousy.

* * *

C.C. had been given a small house within the city, while she was hidden, and had been instructed to assume the life of a florist, complete with even an assumed name. In her opinion, roaming from town to town as she had done in the past worked fine...but whoever worked for Lelouch, or whoever Lelouch worked for, had made this the only option, and she would be followed by mysterious agents everywhere she went.

C.C. had taken residence in her bedroom, Lelouch sitting on the side of the mattress as she curled up, shivering occasionally

"Achoo!", C.C. sneezed rather suddenly.

"Your getting sick." Lelouch put his hand to her forehead. "You feel warm. You might be getting a fever."

"Achoo!" C.C. sneezed once more. Her sneezes were small and almost sounded like a small squeak.

"I thought you were eternally healthy." Lelouch pointed out.

"It still takes my body time to recover or heal, and sickness can never be fatal...but I do get sick from time to time." She replied, then gave a small sniffle.

"I need to talk to you." He stated.

For some reason she felt offended that might be the only reason he came. She said nothing back, only averting his gaze.

"Achoo!" She sneezed again.

"The way you sneeze is cute." He complimented.

She sniffled again, giving a small smile.

"Now, who is A.A.?" The britainnian asked.

Her eyes grew wide at the question. She paused for a moment.

"A.A. is..." She paused for a moment, unsure how to start, " He isn't human. Some say he is god on earth. He has been here longer than humans have."

"I heard that part already." Lelouch wanted to hear something more, particularly how he could find this man.

"He was known as Jesus of Nazareth at one time. His abilities and powers are beyond us. Some say he is the one that created geass." She stopped, a sneeze coming on.

"Achoo!" She sniffled before continuing, "Whatever your doing Lelouch, don't look for him." The girl said this honestly, "Don't do it. He is a vengeful god. You are indeed great, but your only human."

Lelouch gave a smile at her legitimate concern. "I think I'll be fine.", He reassured, "Where can I find him?"

C.C. looked at him as though he was crazy, but continued to speak, knowing Lelouch would deal with the consequences.

"Tell me, Lelouch did you know the moon was hollow?" The green haired girl asked.

Lelouch blinked, confused, "What do you mean?"

"If you want to find him, You might start there." She said cryptically. Lelouch simply went silent, their eyes looking into each others for a moment.

"Get some rest." He finally said. Her eyes didn't waver from his, she only continued to stare at him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He said sarcastically.

* * *

Lelouch didn't sleep, instead reading all night from a particular book he liked, _The Silmarillion__. _He didn't need sleep. It had disappeared from his nature when he had been trained in the ORION project. Sleep was a commodity he couldn't afford at times, and strict training had made him able to function exceptionally on little more than a few hours at a time.

Sometime during the night, He glanced over at C.C. as her breathing got difficult. She was immortal, but sickness still affected her, and he wanted to treat her like she was human.

The green haired girl awoke late in the morning, her head aching, nose sniffling, and body shivering. Aches plagued her, and her stomach felt terrible.

"You have a cold." Lelouch said flatly, "A terrible one."

"Did you sleep any?" She asked. He appeared to have not moved at all since they had spoken the night before.

He said nothing, only rising from his position and leaving the room momentarily. He soon returned with a bowl of water and a hand rag. He dipped the rag in the water, and rung it out, then folded it into a small rectangle. Lelouch lifted up her bangs, gently layed it on her forehead.

"Its cold." She winced at the feeling.

"It'll help keep your fever down." He explained. She gave a warm smile, almost blushing.

She closed her eyes once more, opening them again later, feeling him run his hand through her long green hair. For some time, C.C. moved through consciousness and sleep, tossing and turning, only remembering vague memories.

* * *

She only completely awoke whenever a familiar smell reached her. She awoke this time on the couch in the lower floor of the small house. The newly soaked towel sat on her forehead, and she was bundled in sheets. Warm sunshine came in windows adjacent to where she lay, while kitchen sounds came from nearby. In the air was a smell of chicken. The sounds of boiling water, and a knife against a cutting board could be heard.

She was in a daze, and everything absorbed by her senses seemed to be a dream. It all seemed unreal, but she knew otherwise. For some reason, she couldn't recall someone being so kind to her in awhile.

Once again she closed her eyes, only awakening as she heard footsteps coming close. Lelouch came beside where she lay on the couch, holding a tray with a bowl of soup. He used a nearby coffee table as a seat, setting the tray beside him. C.C. adjusted her position, sitting up on the couch, the sheets still wrapped around her. The soup sat on the coffee table across from her, silent steam flowing from the soup. She gave Lelouch a glance with a precocious smirk. Slowly she lifted a spoon, dipping it into the broth. She took it to her lips, giving it a moment to cool before sipping the contents.

A moment passed as she swallowed. She took a sigh, giving a small smile.

"I didn't know you could cook." She finally said with a giggle.

She took another bite, taking her time.

"I'm a very picky girl, Lelouch, very finicky when it comes to food, but this is..." She paused.

"...Its delicious." She admitted. For some reason, the gesture would had been enough, but he was surprisingly exceptional at cooking.

* * *

Later, C.C. stood in the shower, cool water coming down on her bare skin. Her body ached terribly, and she still felt terrible. She closed her eyes, drifting away momentarily. The sound of water was soothing as it fell, the sound of the droplets hitting everywhere, then traveling in a deep echo down the drain below. Her thoughts shifted then to A.A.

_A.A...she had only seen him once. He was best described as...long, and tall, with strange feathers on his wrists. His face looked strange, almost flat. He was pale, with dark purple eyes, his ears pointy and his hair long, almost translucent._

The immortal girl came back to reality, worried what could Lelouch possibly have to do with A.A. . She took her time, washing her hair. She was rather fond of how long it had become. It sat just below her waist now.

_Lelouch's hair was below his shoulders now._

She secretly liked long hair. She gave a a smile at the thought. Suddenly a wave of sick nostalgia passed over her. That brought an end to her shower. She quickly turned the water off, and stepped out, drying off.

Soon she was dry, putting on a sleeping gown and leaving the bathroom for bed. The green haired girl still had shivers, and quickly pulled the blankets over her body, hoping to alleviate the freezing feeling that even the slightest draft resulted in.

Later, Lelouch came, just out of the shower, droplets of water against his skin. He wore a casual pair of shorts, his chest bare. The two had sat on the bed, talking casually, One event led to another, and soon the two had made love before closing their eyes together. In any opinion, It was rather an enjoyment by both parties, even though C.C. was still sick in any case.

* * *

In the morning, both awoke together, the green haired girl recovering from her illness, and becoming more energetic. She ran her hands through his hair as the two sat on the bed, playing with it.

"Can I braid your hair?" She asked suddenly.

"Wait, why?" He asked, unsure of the reason.

"I want to...Too late, your not getting a choice. Turn around." She ordered, not wanting to miss this opportunity. Lelouch had just enough hair for her to braid, and she wanted to see how he would look.

The man made no objections, instead obeying her silently. She went to work, taking her time with his hair, gently moving in a pattern.

"And done!" She declared. C.C. happily ran out of the room, and returned with a hand mirror. She handed it to Lelouch, who took it in his hand. He turned his head side to side, examining the single braid that now kept his hair neatly behind his head, while his bangs had been parted, falling two sides of his forehead, a single strand falling in the middle. He gave a smile at it. He had tied his hair back before, but never braided it. It seemed less practical, but looked better.

"You look like Edward Elric, don't you?" C.C. giggled jokingly.

"Who?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing", She replied, "Braid mine!"

Lelouch made no protest, she turned around, and he went to work. Her hair would definitely take longer than his.

"Why do you want to find A.A.?" She asked, as he was behind her, braiding intently.

"Faust was a servant to him. They want to open the Arctic gate." He replied, his eyes moving to the back of her forehead.

"Arctic gate?" She wasn't familiar with the place.

"He said it leads to another dimension entirely." Lelouch explained. "Your the key they need."

"Why me? A.A. has the same immortality and ability I have." She wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Lelouch answered, "Faust is under my geass. I pried all the information he would give me. He doesn't know much, other than A.A. is determined on acting out a true Armageddon to put all of humanity to the test. He believes that humans aren't worthy of life."

"Do I qualify as human?" C.C. asked.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch replied with a question, still braiding her long green hair.

"Human. Do you think I am human?" She asked again.

"I believe that your are beyond human in your mentality." He started, " I suppose that even in physical form, you even exceed human definition, given your immortality and eternal youth. But exceeding human doesn't mean you aren't human...your just above the requirements."

"And what of you? Are you truly immortal as you mentioned once?" She asked.

He gave a smile. "Yes I suppose I am."

"Mentally, you are beyond others in your intelligence and knowledge as well..." C.C. added.

"Do you think so?" He gave a chuckle at her compliment.

"Indeed." She answered, then continued, "The question is, If we are beyond human, what are we?"

Lelouch paused, giving a smirk. "Your going to think its silly..."

"No, no, I want to hear!" She insisted brightly.

"I think that we are...like elves. I mean, neither of us are ever going to die. We are indeed mythical to all of humanity, immortally young, and physically ideal...and somewhat magical I guess."

She gave a giggle at the thought.

"That, Lelouch, is imaginative. I would have never thought something like this would have come from you. Where did you get such an idea?" She asked.

"I suppose I have been reading too much Tolkien." He said with a chuckle. He finished braiding, releasing her hair. She quickly took a hand mirror, examining his work.

"Wow, this looks great." She exclaimed. Now, finally able to turn around, she

faced him, a bright smile on her face, glowing with happiness.

"So, elves, huh?" She giggled again, " I guess if your Celeborn, then I'm Galadriel." She came close to him, their lips met, and a deep slow lust enveloped both of them.

They parted, eyes level, looking inside each other's for something they couldn't quite describe in words.

The two soon exited the bedroom, C.C. followed Lelouch closely as he neared the stairs.

"Hey, where are Ash and Renyu?" She asked curiously, "They are usually around."

"Who?" He asked, unsure of who C.C. was speaking of.

He thought for a moment.

"Those two kids you gave geass?" He remembered them vaguely. "They came by why you were in bed yesterday. I didn't do anything, they just threatened me, tried to fight me, and once they were finished, they ran off."

Lelouch finished down the stairs. He was fully dressed and headed towards the front door.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked, suddenly seeming extremely concerned. She ran around from behind, blocking his path.

"I have work to do." He said blankly.

Her brow ruffled. "Your not leaving me again."

He stood, unsure how to respond.

"Your taking me with you." C.C. demanded, "I'd rather be with you than anywhere else."

Lelouch crossed his arms, giving a sigh. He glanced away, and then back to her. She crossed her arms too, trying to protest as much as he was.

He couldn't win this. Something told him that he wouldn't be able to deny her.

"Fine..." He gave a groan, " You can come. But you have to stay close to me."

She gave a smile, happy at being able to accompany the man she had become so enamored with. The two exited the building together, she intently followed him, wondering where they could be going.

"Hey wait!", Voices from behind called as they walked down the street. Both Lelouch and C.C. turned to see the two teens, Ash and Renyu running from behind.

"Where are you going?" Renyu asked as he ran up. Ash came up a moment later, the same question in mind.

No one answered their question. Lelouch looked over both of the young man, curious about their geass and capabilities. He gave C.C. a glance and a smirk, an idea forming in his mind.

"Tell me, would you two care for a little adventure?" He asked them, crossing his arms, and awaiting an answer.

The two young men before him glanced at each other then back to Lelouch.

"Ummm...sure." Ash answered. Renyu nodded in agreement.

"Good answer. I could use both of your geass." Lelouch turned, waving for the two young men to follow.

* * *

And END.

I realize I am taking a long time to unravel this story's plot. I guess there will be about 20 chapters, leading up to an ultimate battle. Our hero will journey far and wide, and learn defeat at the hands of higher enemies...He will rampage through the Black Knights and other countries military forces though...next chapter.

As always, opinions are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8 Follo

My latest chapter, extended, and extra crunchy! I added a list of characters now, since I have so many OCs...hehe.

* * *

Characters:

Lelouch - Britainnian prince that created the alternate persona of Zero and fought to liberate Japan. He then eventually came to rule the entire world. Possesses the power of geass via a contract with C.C.. Later he entered the top secret Orion program after faking his own death. He is an expert tactician and strategist. Cold, calculating, hyper lethal.

C.C. - Eternally young, immortal girl that gives Lelouch geass, allowing for him to start his plans to rebuild the world. Now she could possibly give the key to destroying the world as we know it to A.A. She is deeply smitten with Lelouch, and is his lover.

A.A. -Mysterious creature from another world. Is thought to be after C.C. And is known to be thousands of years old. No further Intel is available at this time.

I.I. - Orihime Inoue is her real name. She was originally the captive of Sosuke Aizen, but since his victory over the Soul Society, she has become an accomplice, and now is acting as an emissary to A.A.

V.V. - Charles zi Britainnia's older brother, an eternally young, immortal child, whom teamed up with his brother to try and create a new world.

Charles zi Britainnia - Former emperor, defeated by his son, Lelouch.

Emil - experimental super soldier. Current in all forms of combat, weaponry and vehicles. Is brash, bold and heartless. Works for Office of Planetary Defense

Motoko - experimental super soldier. Current in all forms of combat, weaponry and vehicles. Specializes in technological skills. Works for Office of Planetary Defense.

Suzaku - Talented pilot, former Knight of seven, and former Knight of Zero. Now serves as Zero under Lelouch's contract. He is seeking answers right now concerning Lelouch's whereabouts, and intentions.

Kallen - Talented Pilot, Served as pilot directly under Zero. Now Black Nights specialist.

Ohgi - A Commander in the Black Nights. A teacher before he was a rebel. He now directs control immediately under Zero.

Tohdoh - Former Japan Liberation Front member. Talented warrior, traditional and reserved in mentality. He followed Zero without question. Currently Black Night specialist

Dr. Akagi - She was in charge of multiple highly volatile projects, including Evangelion, Genesis,STARS, and ORION. Lelouch is actively working with her to discover more of earth's ancient past. Works for Office of Planetary Defense.

Urahara - Former Soul Society Research and Development head. Seems to be working on the ORION project.

Yoruichi - Former Stealth force head. Seems to be working on the ORION project.

Rukia - Spec ops shinigami. Remnant from Soul Society's destruction.

Ash - Geass user. Given geass by C.C. Infatuated with her as well.

Renya - Geass user. Given geass by C.C. Infatuated with her as well.

* * *

Misc:

Office Of Planetary Defense - Secret organization that does not waver even in changing governments and politics. Works in the shadows to ensure that life on earth keeps spinning. Has been watching Lelouch ever since his involvement with geass.

ORION - prototype super soldier project. No further intel is available at this time.

Black Nights - Former resistance group, then freelance military. Now Japan's military force. Sectioned to provide all military needs, including intelligence.

Soul Society - Defeated head of spiritual affairs. No further intel is available at this time.

Mysterious creatures - No intel is available at this time.

* * *

**Chapter 08 - Follo**

* * *

"What of it?" Charles vi Britainnia asked. The former emperor was rather confused.

"Just be thankful, I would have left you to rot, had it not been for V.V.'s council." A.A. replied.

"Indeed." V.V. Added. He appeared as a child with long hair, but was actually much older than he appeared.

"And what of...L.L.? Or Lelouch, he has left his human name, right?" I.I. Asked. She put a finger through her orange bangs, playing with her stray strands. She appeared in her mid twenties, her eyes a deep hazel. She wore a white summer dress, her geass mark across her back.

A.A. ruffled his inhuman form. His feathers moved as his brow did, making a face of thought.

"He has C.C.. We can't move without her. Unlike the rest of us, C.C. is possesses a pure code." A.A. started, "Hers has a pure codex, one that will activate the array."

"Why do you refer to it as an array?" Charles asked.

"Because, when one understands the function and purpose of a device, it is appropriate to name it as it should be. When magic is understood, it is no longer magic, but technology.", A.A. answered.

"I suppose we should have the zealots retrieve C.C..", V.V. Said. " I'll give the word, and they should have her before daybreak."

"Kill Faust as well. He has fallen to Lelouch's geass." A.A. ordered.

* * *

The days became short as winter came on. The Tokyo settlement was vast and thriving after recovering from the war that had enveloped it only several years before. In the masses Lelouch weaved through, becoming another anonymous face. Behind him, a green head of hair followed intently. Both wore deep blue shades, veiling their eyes. In any case, Lelouch had been intently protecting C.C. as best he could, hiding her from the outside world, listening to whatever intelligence he could get on her pursuers.

In any case, they were lovers. They could no longer deny an intimate relation ship had developed. They spoke of it silently, their eyes looking deeply into each others, wishing to reveal to the other the true meaning of their love. Fear of what they could lose kept them from fulfilling a nameless wish. A simple phrase of three timeless words was on the tip of her tongue, only to be held in contempt by a court of her own imagination, one that would keep her imprisoned in her own desolate hell, looking for someone that she could see in the distance.

In closed doors, he would gently nip on her lips, as she sat on his lap, the two slowly becoming more and more intertwined in their tearful love, until it would end in a love as only humans could. Only in the end, the two would lay in moonlight, completely relaxed, their troubles forgotten. In this time, their lives were one, and memories flowed between them as they spoke..

During the day, Lelouch would lead through the metropolis, as she followed adamantly. C.C. would listen to him without question, giving a nod or a simple answer to his instructions or questions. Trust was developing. She simply trusted him. In her life, he was one of the few that she felt her wellbeing was truly safe with. As the green haired immortal became more comfortable with him, her demeanor became less mature and more childlike.

* * *

Lelouch walked into his hotel suite, the room dark, aside from the light that poured in through the door he entered from. As he closed the door, he slipped his coat off, throwing it on a chair he could barely see in the darkness. As he walked forward, a figure jumped towards him out of nowhere, knocking him back. He hit the carpet with a "fwump!", the person on top of him.

"Must you allways do that?" The blue eyed man asked.

"Its no fun if you don't mix it up now and then." She replied playfully. Her voice was less calm and cool, and more childish. C.C.'s golden eyes matched Lelouch's crystal blue.

"What do you do when I leave?" He asked as she hovered above him.

"Wait for you to get back." She replied with a pout.

She closed the distance between their lips, a moment of bliss was shared between the two, leaving both with a smile. C.C. rose off of him, letting him up. He sat up right on the floor where they were, as she did the same opposite of him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked casually.

"I could eat." She replied.

"I'm sorry to keep you here so much, I just can't have you out alone, and my work with ORION really doesn't give us much time together." He paused for a moment, " Wanna go out for some pizza?"

She brightened at the suggestion.

"I would like that." She happily replied. He gave a smile, ruffling her hair with his hand as he rose. She piqued a smile back. Honestly she liked the way he treated her now. Lelouch seemed to be the leader, but he would do anything she asked.

After returning, the two came to the same end as before. Once they were alone, they ensued the same physical ends, bonding as a couple, the natural rhythmic motions of love overtaking the two, soon ending in an explosion of excellent bliss. C.C. soon found herself in his arms, against his bare chest. She slept soundly, a sense of unprecedented security putting her at ease.

Sometime after three in the morning, Lelouch awoke. He had felt a sudden chill down his spine, and quickly surveyed the room, ensuring their security. No one else was around, and the area was silent. He rose, looking out of the windows down on the dark city below. Rain fell as a familiar neon glow of urbanization pierced the night, illuminating even the clouds with hues of green, red, yellow and blue.

He felt at ease moments ago, but...something wasn't quite right.

Lelouch moved for a weapon, drawing a pistol. Nothing had happened, but he felt he was being watched suddenly.

He looked across at the darkened windows on the same floor on an adjacent building. Someone or something was watching him.

He glanced back to the figure under neath the covers. It was long, slender, and calm. C.C. was not only his lover, but also a vital immortal. Lelouch knew this, but had continued to treat her as a human. He simply did not see her as an instrument. His intel and orders were complete though:

* * *

_Message receipt:_

_ [Confirmed]_

_To: L.L. (Alias) serial:259117343;_

_Name: UNKOWN/CENSORED;_

_From: Office of Planetary Defense;_

_From: Doctor Akagi, Ritsuko;_

_MessageContent() {_

_ I'm not one for the formalities, so I'll cut to the chase. In short, we believe that Geass, as it is known, is the remnant of an ancient technology from a society that predates humanity. The manipulative functionality that it supplies is a mere side effect; It seems that the information transferred between individuals is the most important and unseen component. The being known as C.C. contains an index within her own mentality, encoded and only accessible via a key that can only be supplied by certain ancient objects. While it may not have been known at the time, Charles zi Britainnia could not have initiated the Ragnarök Connection without C.C. being in relative contact with an ancient object. These ancient objects are known as arrays. It is not known the complete purpose or functionality, but we can definitely conclude that any access would threaten humanities existence on earth. A.A. is believed to be after C.C., and wants access to advanced technology and abilities from an a plane of existence beyond our current comprehension._

_ Your orders are simple. Retrieve C.C. and protect the package until A.A. can be found and neutralized. Capture or destruction of C.C. is unacceptable but, if all else fails, dispatch the immortal accordingly. _

_ You may use the attached cognitive-viral/execute-bit terminate code to dispatch immortals effectively. The instructions are included. The virus has a one-hundred percent effective kill rate only for immortals once delivered via a neural interface._

_}_

_ MessageEnd;_

_[Attached Files: .gz, ]_

_

* * *

_

He glanced back at her sleeping again, angry that killing C.C. was even an option. He didn't want to do that. It was something he wanted to avoid doing at all costs. Unless, of course, she wanted to die voluntarily as she originally planned.

He would have to ask.

He came close to her as she slept in bed, gently running his hand across her cheek. The green haired girl stirred, opening her golden eyes, looking at him rather confused as he hovered inches above her.

"Why are you up?" She sleepily asked, giving a yawn.

"I think it might be time." He said mysteriously.

"Hm?" C.C. wasn't sure what he meant.

"Its time for you to make a choice." Lelouch explained.

She said nothing, only blinking at him, waiting for him to say more.

"Do you want to die?" The young man asked flatly.

She wasn't expecting the question. C.C. looked away, unsure how to respond. She was still underneath the bed covers, and pulled them up to her nose, covering herself in an almost protective fashion.

"I can kill you right now." He produced a strange arc shaped device, like a headset. Her eyes shot to it, looking at the strange object.

A moment passed.

"Tell me," She started, " Do you love me?"

"I do." Lelouch replied.

"And you would grant me death and end my pain, even if that meant losing me?" C.C. asked.

"I would." He answered.

She couldn't hide it as her eyes started to tear up. It came suddenly, and a wave of sadness moved over her. She cried. Tears poured down her face, her hands moving to wipe them away.

"Then...I know my answer." She sobbed, sniffling occasionally, "I want to live...with you."

Lelouch gave a smile at her answer. He wanted to make sure she was really set on living. Now he couldn't take her life, even if it meant the world would in danger.

_I'm sparing one soul that could damn all of humanity._

"Then I can make my choice..." Lelouch rose away from her, turning to the world outside the large windows, "I will protect you, and all of humanity...thats why I'm here, thats why I've always been here"

"Get dressed, get ready to go" Lelouch ordered, as he started to dress himself. She quickly obeyed, donning her own outfit.

Lelouch watched the windows in the building across in the next building. He was sure someone was their, watching them. He drew his com headset from his pant pocket, slipping it onto his ear.

"Motoko, you there?" He asked over the headset.

A moment of silence passed, then a voice crackled back over.

"Of course. The Black Knights are in the next building over, I believe. They're moving to detain you and capture C.C." Motoko informed him over the comm radio.

"They shouldn't be acting. I have control of Faust, whom has specific control over their group." Lelouch replied, alarmed at this news.

"Its an individual cell. I just started hacking their equipment, I'll try and discover their identities." Motoko said.

"Where's Emil?" He questioned.

"He is infiltrating the building as we speak." She replied.

"And...Ash and Renyu?" He asked, wondering where the two geass users were.

"I have woken them, and they are watching the entrance to the hotel, watching if anyone suspicious enters." She answered.

"Good. I'm going to escort C.C. down and out of the hotel. If anything happens, I want to know." With that, Lelouch turned back to C.C, whom was fully dressed in a casual outfit, awaiting Lelouch.

Lelouch produced a pistol, handing it to C.C., whom awkwardly took it.

"Something happen?" She asked, curious as to his sudden seriousness. Her golden eyes surveyed the weapon in her hand, unsure of how to hold it when not in use.

"No, I think something is about to unfold, though." He replied as he turned to leave the room.

"Stay close. Keep your head down." Lelouch ordered as he opened the door, exiting the room.

Lelouch checked the hall, motioning her to follow as they turned down the corridor, aiming to the staircase door several halls down. C.C. followed, stopping behind Lelouch, waiting for him to take off again. As they neared the staircase, a high pitched screech was heard, forcing them to a halt. He gently opened the door, looking down the stairwell cautiously. Lelouch stopped as his mind tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

Several stories below, climbing up the stairs, was a group of humanoid creatures. They were silvery in appearance, armored, and seemed to bear rifles and pistols of some sort in their hands. Feathers seemed to spread from their heads where their ears should be if they were human. Their faces were masked by dark visors, only reflecting what light made them visible.

Lelouch pushed C.C. back out of the stairwell, both coming to a position in front of the door.

The next few moments were tense.

The sound of the creatures footsteps echoed up to them. Strange chirps and screeches were also audible, only adding to the mystery of these creatures that were coming towards them.

One creature came around the corner into view, only to be shot by Lelouch. A clean head shot killed it instantly, only as another came behind it. Lelouch cleared another with a clean shot, but the third and fourth came together, both diving out of the way. Lelouch slung the pistol towards one, firing three into the creatures chest. The other had time to shoot, blasting several streaking luminescent bolts from a strange pistol. Lelouch didn't move to dodge, but to protect C.C. In a blur of movements, The young man shoved her out of the way, diving on the creature, a previously unseen blade in his hand. He struck quickly and efficiently, tearing the creatures neck out.

"You O.K.?" He asked C.C., cleaning purple blood off of his blade.

"Mm-hm." She simply replied, shocked by what she had seen. It wasn't just the strange creatures. She hadn't seen Lelouch move whenever he had turned to shoot one of the creatures, and she had only been able to barely glimpse him lunge to stab the last one.

He seemed inhumanly fast.

He ran down the stairs as she followed, moving as fast as she could. C.C. was in fairly good physical shape, but Lelouch seemed to be able to move like lightning. He saw a second group of creatures advancing from below, and took off into a full sprint, turning each staircase to jump down to the next one. He drew his weapon quickly, dispatching three each with a clean shot, and another with a debilitating kick to the chest, sending it flying backwards, ending up on its chest as it fell. Lelouch then pressed his foot into its back, and bent over, easily snapping its neck with a flick of his wrist.

"Motoko, What the hell is going on?" He asked over the comm.

"I don't know." Motoko replied in a confused voice,"The Black Knights have engaged an unidentified enemy. Its unclear what is going on right now"

"I think I might have run into whoever this enemy is." He replied.

"Who is it? Any clues?" She asked, hoping for an answer.

"Whatever they are, their not human. Get ready to close shop. We need to get out of here now." Lelouch ordered, "How is Emil doing?"

"Emil has captured several of the Black Knights." Motoko informed him, "I have transport on the way. We'll get you guys out of there."

"Good enough." Lelouch ended the conversation, focusing on leaving the building. He and his companion, C.C. moved quickly, coming to the base floor of the building, exiting into the main lobby. Dead bodies lay on the floor, a sign of a struggle that had taken place moments before. Ash and Renya came around a corner, entering the room quickly, seeming both in a state of shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Renyu asked, hoping to get an answer from Lelouch.

"No clue. Come on, were getting out of here." The britainnian replied, "Renyu, Ash, watch our back, make sure no one touches C.C.. Got it?"

The two nodded in understanding, and the group of four exited the building, stepping out into the street.

More creatures were near, only about a street away. Across the street, Emil was exiting the adjacent hotel with several bodies draped over his shoulders. The man had no problem with the extra weight, and carried the unconscious forms of the Black Knights he had captured with ease.

Lelouch motioned for C.C. and the other two to stay close to the building entrance as he ran up to Emil, meeting him in the middle of the street.

"What the hell is going on?" Emil asked. The fellow Orion member was a reliable fighter and tactician, but was too bold at times , often taking brash action.

"Thats the question of the hour." Lelouch replied sarcastically, "We got transport on the way to get us out of here."

"I killed most of the operatives the Black Knights had, except the higher-ups I could find. I didn't give them a chance to squawk for help either." Emil informed Lelouch.

A large screech got both of their attention as a group of silvery creatures approached them.

"Get those bodies to cover. We'll get what we can out of them later." Lelouch ordered.

Emil deposited the bodies with Ash and Renyu, instructing them to keep their prisoners safe. He then joined Lelouch as the two prepared to take on their adversaries. Emil produced an sub-machine gun, throwing the small automatic towards Lelouch. Emil himself had a shotgun ready, both men opening fire on the creatures that approached. In a matter of moments, the street was lit ablaze with bright bolts of light, and cracks from firearms. Lelouch dove, dodging a blast, returning fire, killing one creature easily. Emil killed another, and both men moved into shadow.

Two creatures remained, unsure of where their enemies had gone.

From cover, C.C., Ash, and Renyu watched...they soon realized that they were unable to place Lelouch

or Emil in the darkness of night that enveloped the city.

Suddenly in a flash, from behind, Lelouch appeared, easily slashing one creature's neck. Emil grabbed the other from behind, snapping its neck quickly. With that, they had killed another group, clearing the street.

At that moment, a large transport ship came, landing in the same street they resided in, several Nightmare frames escorting the ship, all powered by the float systems, allowing them to travel almost in a way that defies gravity. The group was quickly hurried on board, then quickly shuttled away from whatever dangers were closing in on them.

Three unconscious black night lie in the floor of the transport. Lelouch eyed them with surprise. Kallen Kozaki, Ohgi Kaname, and Tohdoh Kyoshiro, three Black Nights that had served under Lelouch when he was Zero.

* * *

"Why do you think they are treating us so well?" Ohgi asked, sipping from the soft drink that had been served along with a large meal. The man lacked self confidence, but was intelligent and knowledgeable.

"I don't know...Its _him_. There is no telling what could happen to us now." Kallen said uneasily.

"Indeed." Tohdoh chided in. He had reluctantly eaten some of his meal, very wary of the possible intent behind. of such a meal. Even the room was rather nice. It seemed like they were in a waiting room in some sort of aristocrat's house.

At this moment, someone entered from behind, causing them to all turn in their seats to see who it could possibly be. A familiar head of green hair, though much longer than before, shocked them, as C.C. causally came in, a pizza on a platter in hand. She casually took a seat, placing the pizza on the table, taking a slice eagerly and biting.

Everyone else had frozen in shock, and confusion.

"Hello Kallen. Ohgi. Tohdoh." She causally greeted between bites.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tohdoh nearly shouted.

"Meaning of what?" C.C. asked in either confusion, or sarcastic deviation.

"Why are we here? Where are we?" Ohgi asked, trying to get some information out of her, hoping to get some grasp on the gravity of the danger they could be in.

"I know as little as you do." The immortal replied, already working on a second slice.

"Yea, _right_." Kallen sarcastically spat.

"You'll have to ask Lulu. He knows _everything_." She said childishly.

"You say that like he is better than us." Tohdoh replied, agitated at C.C.'s comment.

"He is." She calmly replied.

"You blindly follow him, don't you?" Ohgi said in a low voice, tension building.

"I have never listened to many in my life. I suppose for him, I'll make an exception." C.C. said, giving a small smile.

"He's a monster." Ohgi declared.

Ohgi received a swift strike across his cheek. C.C. had put all of her strength into one slap.

"You humans are always afraid of what you don't understand." C.C. began, "In the end, Lelouch will give you more than you could ever hope to conceive in your dreams. Before he came, all of you were merely groveling in the dust, hoping to bite at the feet of mighty Britainnia. You all ate from his hand as he invented Zero, and you all still would. Lelouch vi Britainnia created Zero, a god to the people. If it is true the creator is always more powerful than their offspring, he is a titan, one that you could never hope to understand in your lifetime."

Tension inside of the room was at an unprecedented level.

"I see...You really do follow him without question. Are you his little doll?" Kallen laughed, hoping to evoke a response from C.C.

C.C. was about to respond, but Lelouch's entrance stopped the squabble. Lelouch swiftly walked in, taking a seat on the only couch in the room, across from the three assumed captives. C.C. rose from her seat, coming to sit beside Lelouch, leaning on his shoulder.

Tohdoh clenched his fists, trying to control his explosion of anger. Kallen was in shock, unsure how to deal with seeing someone that had died in front of her several years before. Ohgi felt fear. The eyes of Lelouch seemed to pierce his soul, taking him apart piece by piece.

"I want to know," Lelouch started, "Why were all of you in charge of an unlisted operation that was specifically designed to detain and question me? I know who informed you I was alive, so just tell me what I want to know."

"Why should we tell you anything?" Ohgi protested.

"I'll tell you something you want to know for everything you tell me. Fair enough?" Lelouch offered, "You can even ask the first question."

The group of three glanced back and forth, wary of what Lelouch's true intent might be. Tohdoh and Kallen gave Ohgi a head shake of approval. Ohgi thought carefully what to ask.

"Where are we, and why are we here?" Ohgi asked. Lelouch gave a smirk at this, but obliged to answer.

"We are in South America, Office of Planetary Defense, Epsilon base. You are here because all of you were intent on detaining a highly important package." Lelouch answered.

Lelouch's answer didn't make anything any more clear for the three. In fact, they were more confused.

"Now for my question." Lelouch continued, " On what grounds were you acting? What was your motive?"

At this moment C.C. decided to make herself more comfortable by laying across th couch, while laying her head on Lelouch's lap. Everyone stopped momentarily, their eyes following her as she settled in.

"We were acting on Zero's orders.", Ohgi answered, "He had instructed us to do it off the record, and completely in secret. He wanted us to find and capture you for questioning."

"Is that so?" Lelouch sighed. Suzaku must be intent on finding him to squeeze information out of him. Maybe he did owe some people explanations. Too bad though.

"Our question." Ohgi declared, " What were those strange creatures that attacked us?"

"Even we're not sure of that." Lelouch replied, admitting he knew little of the events that had transpired in the Tokyo settlement.

"I thought he knew everything." Kallen sarcastically spat at C.C.. The Immortal gave a sort of shrug as she lay on Lelouch's thigh. The green haired girl then intentionally rubbed herself against his thigh as a cat would, evoking a smile from Lelouch. He then ran a hand through her hair, in a comforting way.

C.C. giggled, shooting Kallen a devious look.

Kallen suddenly felt a tinge of jealous anger._ Why should that girl be his little pet?_

"In any case, all of you are going to work for me now." Lelouch literally ordered, his voice strong and commanding.

"WHAT THE HELL COULD MAKE YOU THINK WE WOULD WORK FOR YOU?" The three exclaimed in unison, their anger exploding around them. Guards poured in the doors to the room, weapons pointed at the three. Lelouch waved them away, quite unchanged by the event. Reluctantly the guards retreated, not wanting to leave the elevated situation as it was.

"Did all of you know that weapons powerful enough to destroy the entire world exist?" The britainnian prince asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tohdoh asked, unsure of what to make of the question.

"My father once tried to merge all of humanity into one transient being, thus rendering this world completely void of all human life. Had it worked, their wouldn't be a human in this dimension today."

"And we are supposed to believe this?" Ohgi sceptically asked. Lelouch stopped there, unsure of how to convince them. C.C. then rose from where she lay, whispering into his ear. Lelouch cracked a smile at whatever she had suggested. He then nodded, and she smiled back, rising and moving towards the group of three.

She took each of their hands, joining it with their own. The three captives were confused at this, but didn't have time to ask questions.

* * *

_In a flash of light, they left their bodies, seeming to travel thousand of miles in one fell swoop, passing through hundreds of years of history, coming to a stop in a void of nothingness._

_The three stood in front of C.C. and Lelouch in this world. Kallen, Ohgi, and Tohdoh were in shock but unable to look away from the beings that stood across from them. Everyone stood in pure form, no clothing, only the body form of humans. Everything was devoid from color, save the red glowing geass marks in Lelouch's eyes, and C.C.'s mark atop her forehead._

_C.C. and Lelouch spoke not individually, but as one. _

"_We are not going to explain, but show you the gravity of the events that have passed. Our memories will become yours. You will understand everything that has transpired in the human world, and what needs to be done. Don't resist it, but embrace the knowledge."_

_In that moment, through a revelation, they suddenly felt every emotion Lelouch had felt as he had been Zero, they knew every problem he had faced, every error he had made, and all the sentiments he had ever had. They knew of V.V. And of A.A.. The Ragnarök Connection came to fruition within their minds, and its power. _

"_All you see, all you know, all you touch, is all your life will ever be."_

_

* * *

_

"Now do you understand?" Lelouch asked. This was the first thing Ohgi heard. Tohdoh and Kallen snapped from their seats, as they awoke, spinning around the room as if trying to secure their bearings.

"What did you do to me?" Kallen asked. She felt violated. It felt as though someone had been poking around in her mind.

"Think. What did we just show you?" C.C. asked. The immortal gave a yawn, walking back and falling into Lelouch's lap. His arms wrapped around her as she wished, evoking a smile from her_._

"We can leave them for tonight." C.C. suggested, "Let them think about it."

Lelouch nodded at this, rising from his seat. He had actually kept C.C. in his arms, carrying her for what seemed to be no particular reason. The two exited the room, leaving their captives to think over what they had just witnessed.

* * *

"Any particular reason your carrying me?" C.C. giggled as they walked down a corridor.

"Not really. Would you like me to drop you?" He threatened.

"Of course not." She replied. Both gave a smile. He gently let her go, letting her stand upright.

"Making friends with the instrument, are we?" A voice from behind asked. Emil had entered the hall from another room, seeing Lelouch and C.C.

"She's not an instrument. _She's_ a human like the rest of us." Lelouch replied agitatedly.

"Human or not, I know what she is. We both know what happens if she falls into the wrong hands." Emil said this with a malicious tone. He then produced a large tactical knife, throwing it towards Lelouch. He caught the knife between his fingers, bringing it eye level, examining it.

"Do it now, save yourself the trouble." Emil insisted, pointing to C.C.

Lelouch's face was seething with anger. He threw it back with lethal force, but Emil expertly plucked it from the air, sheathing it.

"Stop it, both of you." Motoko sternly ordered, entering the hall from yet another room.

"Lelouch made his decision. He is the one that protects her." Motoko pointed out.

"I'm just saying, it'll make his life a helluva lot easier." Emil shrugged, turning to walk away.

Lelouch gave a nod of thanks to Motoko, and continued walking to his quarters, C.C. following from behind.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lelouch asked as they entered his quarters.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, giving him a weak smile.

"Don't be that way. I know stuff like that bothers you." He insisted.

She said nothing, only quietly laying on the small bed in the room. Lelouch crossed his arms, unsure what to do next. He still needed information. That was the one thing that kept him from acting. Now he didn't even know what or whom his enemy was.

He was tired of running and hiding. He needed to stop the head of all of this.

* * *

As always, Read and review. This one was a killer for me...


	9. Chapter 9

I was really challenged writing this. Due to contraints, I decided only to include certain parts of an over 10,000 word chapter. The other parts will possibly appear in my drabble work, A Thousand Cranes for You, which is a dump for all the touching, euphoric, fluffy, hurt, and love scenes that I can't add here. Currently, A Thousand Cranes For you contains one removed excerpt from this story set more than five chapters away. Think of it as a preview.

* * *

Characters:

Lelouch - Britainnian prince that created the alternate persona of Zero and fought to liberate Japan. He then eventually came to rule the entire world. Possesses the power of geass via a contract with C.C.. Later he entered the top secret Orion program after faking his own death. He is an expert tactician and strategist. Cold, calculating, hyper lethal.

C.C. - Eternally young, immortal girl that gives Lelouch geass, allowing for him to start his plans to rebuild the world. Now she could possibly give the key to destroying the world as we know it to A.A. She is deeply smitten with Lelouch, and is his lover.

A.A. -Mysterious creature from another world. Is thought to be after C.C. And is known to be thousands of years old. No further Intel is available at this time.

I.I. - Orihime Inoue is her real name. She was originally the captive of Sosuke Aizen, but since his victory over the Soul Society, she has become an accomplice, and now is acting as an emissary to A.A.

V.V. - Charles zi Britainnia's older brother, an eternally young, immortal child, whom teamed up with his brother to try and create a new world.

Charles zi Britainnia - Former emperor, defeated by his son, Lelouch.

Emil - experimental super soldier. Current in all forms of combat, weaponry and vehicles. Is brash, bold and heartless. Works for Office of Planetary Defense

Motoko - experimental super soldier. Current in all forms of combat, weaponry and vehicles. Specializes in technological skills. Works for Office of Planetary Defense.

Suzaku - Talented pilot, former Knight of seven, and former Knight of Zero. Now serves as Zero under Lelouch's contract. He is seeking answers right now concerning Lelouch's whereabouts, and intentions.

Kallen - Talented Pilot, Served as pilot directly under Zero. Now Black Nights specialist.

Ohgi - A Commander in the Black Nights. A teacher before he was a rebel. He now directs control immediately under Zero.

Tohdoh - Former Japan Liberation Front member. Talented warrior, traditional and reserved in mentality. He followed Zero without question. Currently Black Night specialist

Dr. Akagi - She was in charge of multiple highly volatile projects, including Evangelion, Genesis,STARS, and ORION. Lelouch is actively working with her to discover more of earth's ancient past. Works for Office of Planetary Defense.

Urahara - Former Soul Society Research and Development head. Seems to be working on the ORION project.

Yoruichi - Former Stealth force head. Seems to be working on the ORION project.

Rukia - Spec ops shinigami. Remnant from Soul Society's destruction.

Ash - Geass user. Given geass by C.C. Infatuated with her as well.

Renya - Geass user. Given geass by C.C. Infatuated with her as well.

* * *

Misc:

Office Of Planetary Defense - Secret organization that does not waver even in changing governments and politics. Works in the shadows to ensure that life on earth keeps spinning. Has been watching Lelouch ever since his involvement with geass.

ORION - prototype super soldier project. No further intel is available at this time.

Black Nights - Former resistance group, then freelance military. Now Japan's military force. Sectioned to provide all military needs, including intelligence.

Soul Society - Defeated head of spiritual affairs. No further intel is available at this time.

Mysterious creatures -Xfor - Possible alien lifeform that seems to be after C.C.. Intel is being gathered at this average two meters tall, with long silvery armored bodies. They have humanoid features, including the same facial arrangement, pale skin, and feature feathers behind their ears. Hair seems to represent rank in relation to length. Some have been discovered with geass markings, along with twenty seven other similiar markings. The geass 'bird' symbol is believed to be the fourth symbol in their alphabet, and alone, the character means 'Manipulation'.The creatures are thought to be alien to the planet, but that may not be the case.

Epsilon Base - Office of Planetary Defense's South American base and observatory. multiple story installation with twenty floors of subterranean laboratories, shelters and armories. With no government backing since the fall of Brittainnia, funds and supplies are limited.

* * *

_Chapter 9- Peices_

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN "BITS AND PIECES" FORMAT. The entire events aren't described. The battles that take place are only mentioned, not described.**

* * *

Screaming and explosions reached Lelouch's ears. He rose from bed, only grabbing a weapon. C.C. had been curled up beside him, now wide awake, confused at what was happening.

"Get dressed." He ordered. "Hurry, somethings happening."

"Motoko, whats going on?" Lelouch asked over his comm.

"It's the creatures we saw in the Tokyo settlement.", She informed, "They're dropping in the base courtyard."

"I'm going to take C.C. to the underground labs. I'll come up and assist in a moment." He finished.

C.C. dressed quickly, not having time to fix her long green hair. In moments Lelouch led the way from his quarters, carefully protecting her. After turning several halls, he led them to an elevator.

Moments after Lelouch pressed several buttons, the elevator lurched downward.

"Were going down. Way down." C.C. obviously pointed out.

"Indeed." He answered, " Only the most secretive and vital people and items go down here."

"Vital?" She asked. "How vital am I?"

"Priority 1." He replied.

She didn't say anything, unsure of the meaning.

Lelouch thought for a moment. "More valuable than all world leaders combined."

C.C. felt no need to reply. Soon the elevator came to a stop, opening its smooth sliding doors, revealing several scientists working in a subterranean laboratory.

"Well, well, Lelouch...You finally come to visit?" Rakshata asked, looking up from her work.

"No I brought you something to watch." He pointed to C.C., softly pushing her out of the elevator.

"We're not babysitters!" Lloyd exclaimed, "Its bad enough that you abducted all of us to work for you!"

Lelouch said nothing, only giving C.C. a small smile as the elevator doors closed. Soon he was on his way back up to the surface. The green haired girl turned, looking at the group of scientists in front of her. She was already familiar with Lloyd, Cecile, and Rakshata, giving them a rather awkward greeting.

The only scientist she didn't know was a short haired blond in her mid thirties. She wore a small pair of glasses, typing at a computer terminal with insane speed.

"I'm Dr. Akagi.", The woman introduced herself, " You have been brought down here because you are a high priority target. You're over twenty stories underground."

C.C. said nothing, her eyes watching the woman as she work.

"Come here." Dr. Akagi asked her. She hadn't looked away from the terminal while she had addressed C.C..

The green haired immortal stepped close to her, unsure of what she wanted. In several moments the doctor stopped typing, standing up from her chair. She lifted C.C.'s bangs, looking at the geass mark that was upon her forehead.

"And this is why you are so special." Dr. Akagi exclaimed. "How old are you? Several centuries?"

C.C. fidgeted. "I don't remember."

"Thats natural." Dr. Akagi sighed, " Your human mind can't hold enough memory for you. You eventually forget while other memories fade into blurry images."

C.C. merely nodded in agreement.

"Do you have telepathy?" Dr. Akagi asked flatly.

"Yes." C.C. agreed.

"Let me in, It'll make this allot easier." Dr. Akagi ordered, taking C.C.'s hand.

The immortal had never met someone that seemed to know so much about her situation so quickly. Reluctantly she agreed, letting the woman into her consciousness.

"_Ahh, I see." The doctor's voice echoed, "Let me tweak a few things. Your mind isn't made for living so long. I can fix that. This will alleviate all those problems your probably feel with pointlessness and hopelessness, and I can reconfigure the way your memory stores information so you can keep more critical memories over time."_

C.C. came back to reality, shocked what this woman was doing to her. She felt strange, but Dr. Akagi didn't stop there. She walked away, leaving the room for a moment, then reappearing with a large syringe. At the size of the needle

C.C. slowly took a step back.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Dr. Akagi warned.

C.C. got ready to run as the woman was coming closer. In the past few moments, the green haired girl had suddenly developed a fear of needles.

"What did you do to me?" C.C. asked.

"I adjusted you mentality in conjunction with you consciousness." Dr. Akagi sighed "It makes life easier for immortals like yourself. It only normally happens whenever one dies and passes on, I just did it for you...wait... I probably should have administered the serum first...immaturity is an effect of such a procedure...oh gawd, your not scared of needles now, are you?"

"Very." C.C. meekly admitted.

"Hold her down." Dr. Akagi ordered. C.C. looked around in horror as Lloyd, Cecile and Rakshata grabbed her. She struggled desperately, trying to avoid the needle at all costs.

* * *

Several moments later, C.C. sat beside Dr. Akagi as she worked. The green haired girl had tears in her eyes, sitting complacently.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Lloyd asked.

C.C. shook her head in agreement. She suddenly felt like a child, and such a painful shot was an issue.

As a sudden nostalgia set in she felt like crying some more. She soon started to sob to the dismay of the scientists.

"What did you do to her?" Lloyd screamed.

"She is living for a long period of time." Dr. Akagi explained. "Her subconsciousness needed to be configured for that. Unfortunately she is now slightly immature as a side effect. It'll wear off soon enough."

"Slightly?" Lloyd sarcastically replied, "She's bawling like a six year old!"

"Don't cry!" Cecile gently comforted.

"I waaaant Lulu!" She cried.

"Lulu?" The scientists asked, unsure of the name. They looked at each other, wondering what she could mean.

"Lelouch?" Cecile wondered.

"Mm-hm." C.C. nodded.

All of the scientists looked at each other. Cecile suddenly brightened up, running out of the room. She came back with a box of crayons and paper, showing the assorted coloring utensils to C.C.. The girl's face suddenly brightened, taking the crayons and paper eagerly.

Several moments later, C.C. found it strange that she was coloring like a child. She shrugged it off, continuing to color.

* * *

"Lelouch! Get down here!" Rakshata yelled over the comm, now clearly agitated.

"I can't! Fire's to heavy!" He replied over the comm.

"Damn it." Rakshata cursed.

"He's not coming, is he?" Lloyd asked, sighing at the possibility of their project's capture.

"We can't let the Black Nights capture this, nor Britainnia...Lelouch might be the only one that can interface with it now." Dr. Akagi pointed out.

"This is definitely a problem..." Rakshata sighed, trying to think of a solution. Her eyes came to C.C., who sat on a crate, a Cheese-kun plushy in her arms. She complacently stared off into the wall, as though she was detached from the world, not caring about the desperate situation that surrounded her.

"One who is a giver of geass has psychic abilities, right?" Rakshata asked Akagi.

"Indeed." Dr. Akagi answered.

"Do you think we could substitute that for the advanced neural interface?" Rakshata asked, a tinge of hope in her voice.

"I believe we could rewrite the coding and recalibrate the interface for it..." Lloyd chided in, "...I assume it could provide a near instantaneous method to communicate with the user, giving performance parallel to the Lancelot."

C.C. looked up to see scientists closing in around her. She jumped up only to be grabbed by her arms and drug away.

"What are you doing?" The green haired immortal screamed, grabbing onto a door frame they passed through, desperately trying to resist.

"We know you'll never agree to this...so were going to force you...sorry!" Rakshata cutely explained.

"All of you are insane!" C.C. screamed.

In several moments, she had been thrown into a closet with a skintight flight suit, locked in until she changed into it. She reluctantly switched outfits, the flight suit easily sliding on, and then automatically coming to a skintight fit. It was a dark gray and plain with gold details, and felt almost weightless.

"Hurry now!" Lloyd insisted, opening the closet, pulling the girl out of the room.

C.C. was quickly hurried to a thick black piece of body armor. The scientists shoved her in, suddenly sealing the back of the armor with a suction that knocked the breath out of her. Soon they were throwing on metal pieces, each one being fastened to the armor, while Rakshata worked on the back, inserting vital components.

"I thought all of you were creating a next generation Nightmare frame." C.C. pried, realizing that this was entirely not a Nightmare frame.

"We were. Lets say we stumbled on some tactical revelations that our going to revolutionize vehicles and armor." Lloyd answered.

Soon the immortal was in a large suit of armor that was not bulky as Nightmare frames were, but smaller and more agile in appearance. Her figure was even somewhat visible in the form fitting structure, aside from the metal plating that wrapped around the limbs and chest. The only thing missing was a helmet.

"How does it feel?" Lloyd asked.

"Tight." She replied, trying to move in the armor.

"Its not powered yet. You'll feel better in a moment." Lloyd comforted.

"Ready?" Dr. Akagi asked.

"Ready!" Rakshata exclaimed happily.

"Alright, C.C., were about to enable the power core. All systems should cycle through checks at that moment. You will have motor control and feeling soon." Dr. Akagi informed.

In several moments, C.C. felt a sudden 'extra' sense. It was as though the armor suddenly had become part of her. Every breath she took was with the armor now. The girl wiggled her fingers, surprised at the easy movement she had now. It no longer felt heavy, it was light, as though she had nothing covering her body. She could even feel the slight breeze that passed through the laboratory as it touched the armor.

"What is this?" C.C. asked.

"Its high-powered assault armor. EVA-C variant. Its made for specialized combat." Rakshata answered.

"What do you want me to do with it?" The green haired girl asked.

" Test Run." Dr. Akagi replied, pushing up her glasses, "You are to help Lelouch. You yourself and the armor are priceless. An ironic pair. Under normal circumstances we would not allow you to do this, but we are under siege. Our calculations indicate you are safer in the EVA-C variant, and since Lelouch can't get back here, your going to fight in his place. Can you?"

"I can manage." C.C. replied confidently.

"O.K, were going to give you full motor control and release the restraints. Take a walk around." Rakshata instructed.

C.C. suddenly found herself able to move in the armor, stepping, trying to get her balance. In a few moments she was walking, and then doing short sprints.

"Its like I'm lighter than air." C.C. smiled, finding it very easy to move in the armor. Dr. Akagi produced the final piece to the armor – the helmet. It was silverly, as though it were made of complete glass, a full visor covering the wearer's face, and extending atop the head, coming to the end in the back, where metal greeted the glassy visor.

C.C. slid the helmet on carefully, suddenly surprised as the helmet's vacuum sucked air out, resulting in an airtight seal. She looked around, shocked that everything around her looked as it without the helmet on.

"O.K. Get going." Lloyd ordered. "Were out of time."

"What about all of you?" C.C. asked.

"We are going to disappear for awhile. I suggest you get that armor to Lelouch. He'll appreciate your help." Dr. Akagi replied.

Dr. Akagi handed her a pistol. C.C. took it in hand, glancing at it.

"I don't keep it loaded, you'll have to find ammo as you go." Dr. Akagi pointed out.

C.C. nervously stood in position as the elevator's doors opened. Several silvery creatures stood in front of her, their weapons drawn. Instantly she drew her weapon, returning fire. She managed to kill one, diving at the other. In a swing of her arm, it sent the creature flying, killing it with a single blow.

She looked at the armor, not believing it was so powerful. Soon she snapped out of it, and continued on, dozens of creatures coming down the hall.

* * *

One day later...

* * *

C.C. woke up, not able to remember what had happened. She tried to look around, but realized she didn't have any feeling in her body.

"Have you snapped your spine before?" Lelouch asked. He was near, but out of her eyesight as she lay. She could merely look around with her eyes, unable to turn her neck to find him.

"Not that I remember." She replied. " I think its going to take a little longer to heal than other injuries though."

"I couldn't get to you before the medics could. They got you out and bandaged the hell out of your wounds." He informed.

"Wounds?" She asked blankly

"I can't believe that they put you up to this." Lelouch sighed.

"I don't remember. C.C. admitted.

Lelouch finally leaned over her, his face visible to her. A moment of silence came between the two.

"You piloted the prototype EVA-C high-powered assault armor." Lelouch explained, " You fought against the Xfor with I and the Orion soldiers. Quite well, I might add."

"Xfor?" She asked, trying to confirm his explanation.

"The creatures - thats what they call themselves. Now rest."He bluntly ordered.

With that she closed her eyes again, slowly drifting asleep again. He merely sat again, opening his book and reading again.

More than six hours later, Lelouch still sat, reading intently. He was soon interrupted though by someone at his doorstep.

"Lelouch, its us, can we come in?" Kallen's voice came through the door of the room.

"You may." Lelouch admitted them. Kallen, Tohdoh and Ohgi came in, each one of them with several bandaged injuries. They took a seat in several chairs on the opposite side of the room.

"I thank all of you for fighting." Lelouch said flatly, closing his book, and putting it away.

"It doesn't change anything." Ohgi darkly said, "But we realize there is something more going on here than we understand."

Tohdoh's eyes fell on C.C. in the nearby bed. He felt sympathy for her. The green haired girl was bandaged heavily, her head was wrapped, and one of her eyes covered. Her arms lay over the covers, one of them bandaged completely.

"Is she the one that piloted the armor?" Tohdoh asked.

"She is." Lelouch replied. Ohgi and Kallen glanced over to her. They too felt a tinge of empathy for C.C.. She looked terribly injured.

It was at that particular moment that C.C. awoke. She blinked a few times, rising in bed. The blankets fell around her, revealing her bandaged body. Her chest all the way down to her torso was completely bandaged.

"Hey! Don't get up so suddenly!" Ohgi jumped up, trying to gently lay the young woman down.

Lelouch motioned him away. Reluctantly Ohgi sat back down. C.C. glanced at him oddly. In several moments the green haired woman started to unwrap bandages around her head. Kallen, Tohdoh and Ohgi all watched in exasperation, expecting to see terrible gashes and bruises.

As the bandages fell off, C.C. lifted a hand mirror from a nearby nightstand, looking at her face.

"Everything seems in order." She said flatly, giving a smile.

"But how-" Ohgi was shocked. Even blood stains were visible on the bandages, yet she seemed healthy enough.

"She's immortal." Lelouch explained, " She recovers from most injuries within hours."

"Thats right." C.C. added, now removing her arm's bandages, revealing smooth pale skin underneath. Soon she jumped from bed, feeling fine too soon. She was wrong, as soon as she put weight on her legs, a pain shot through, causing her to collapse. Lelouch barely caught her, as she tinged with pain.

"You should give it a few more minutes." Lelouch advised, setting her on the bed. She nodded, slight tears in her eyes from the pain. She wasn't one to cry in pain. Lelouch watched her cautiously, noticing that she was acting much differently.

"Immortal? How is she Immortal?" Ohgi asked.

"Geass allows the contractor to live until they are killed by a user." He explained.

"The user...that would be you, right?" Tohdoh asked.

"Correct." Lelouch answered.

"How did you fake your death at Zero's hands?" Kallen asked, hoping he would reveal if he had staged his own death in front of thousands and on international Tv years before at Suzaku's hands.

"I didn't" Lelouch admitted.

"But your alive, aren't you?" Tohdoh pointed out his clear contradiction.

"Not by my own choice." Lelouch replied, " I have a job to do. A higher power won't let me leave earth , putting it simply."

The three absorbed the cryptic answer, shooting glances of doubt from one to another.

"So, you are working for someone?" Ohgi asked, hoping for him to clarify.

"Yes, I am. The Office of Planetary Defense." He replied, glancing over to C.C., who in impatiently sat on his bed, waiting to rise once her wounds had healed.

"How long have you been working for them?" Kallen asked.

"That's something I can't disclose." Lelouch replied, only adding more confusion to the trio's minds.

"We caught several of the creatures," Lelouch changed the subject. "They try to commit suicide when captured, but we prevented most of them. They speak ancient Sumerian, one of the first languages on the planet. From what we can tell, they are targeting us because they are looking for an "oracle." "

"An oracle?" Tohdoh asked in curiosity. Lelouch motioned to C.C., whom gave a smile as everyone else's eyes fell to her.

"Why then, did you have her fighting on the front lines?" Kallen asked, questioning his leadership.

"It wasn't my idea." He shrugged, " Also statistically, she is safer in EVA-C armor than anywhere else...She still piloted excellently and gave us for a strategic victory."

Lelouch glanced back at C.C.. She gave him a smile that he returned. He ruffled her hair, and she giggled at him in a childish way.

Kallen felt a surge of jealousy as she watched C.C. smile. Kallen had been his pilot, easily his best while Lelouch was Zero. The green girl before her wasn't only his mistress, but she was now getting complemented for competently assisting him in combat. That had been Kallen's job.

With that, a red faced Kallen rose, leaving the room. Ohgi and Tohdoh looked at each other, shrugging, unsure what her problem was.

"My fellow Orion members managed to board a ship in the chaos." Lelouch explained to Tohdoh and Ohgi, "I can only hope that they signal the location of where the creatures are stationed."

Lelouch took a long sigh, "Arthur, Emil and Motoko boarded an enemy drop ship unnoticed. As soon as they find an chance to contact me, we'll prepare an offensive."

"An offensive?" Ohgi raised an eyebrow to this. "You and what army?"

"I have sixty Orion soldiers at my disposal. Depending on the situation, we will devise a strategy." Lelouch explained.

"And what about us?" Tohdoh questioned.

Lelouch shrugged. "I don't have all the answers right now. Why don't you guys help clean up the place a little? Security and staff need a hand."

"Ummm...O.K." Ohgi awkwardly answered at the oddity of this situation. With that, Tohdoh and Ohgi departed, walking out of the room. Once in the hall, they began to reel with uncertainty.

"What do you think?" Ohgi asked Tohdoh, curious about the other man's opinion.

"I don't know. Alien creatures...strange secret wars, organizations and magic. It all seems far fetched." He sighed deeply.

"Well, its our problem though. Suzaku's orders were to capture Lelouch and return him to Japan. We are still Black Knights." Ohgi reminded.

"Lelouch isn't trust worthy. I can't believe he expects us to side with him in a conflict that means so little." Tohdo remarked back.

"And what of the memories he showed us?" Ohgi stopped walking at this.

"I'm not sure. If those...memories are indeed true, then it changes everything...but If he can even manipulate our memories...and use geass too...We might have no way of telling what he could have done to us." Tohdoh suggested.

Upon hearing this, Ohgi's eyes went wide. "Your right...I think we need to disregard the memories...We should capture him and get in contact with the Black Knights."


End file.
